ONE LAST SHOT
by NJay
Summary: Arnold and the gang invited to a reunion party made by Rhonda during their sem break. From there he along with the gang encounter unexpected twists including the revenge of an old-time bully and the  emergence of a love thought to be dead.
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

**ONE LAST SHOT.**

_**Ok so I'm writing my 2nd 'Hey Arnold!' Fanfic over 7 years after my 1st one. I already posted this on some un-official 'Hey Arnold' fansite, it seemed kinda dead but atleast I got views, didn't get 'reviews' though. This is number 1 of a 3 part series, so ... Enjoy n_n.**_

**The story starts with Arnold's latest gf breaking up with him, he then gets invited to a reunion party made by Rhonda during their sem break. From there he along with the gang encounter unexpected twists including the revenge of an old-time bully and the emergence of a love thought to be dead ...Arnold's main goal now is to steal Helga's heart before someone else does but is that the only thing he should be worried about?.**

**The fic doesn't get out of the usual comedic and dramatic context we got used to of hey arnold it kinda continues the 'what ifs' most of us had as kids about the show, as they celebrate their last year of being teenagers. I don't wanna go overboard with twisting the facts like most fafics did ... So I hope you have a happy reading n_n.**

**PLOT:IT'S BEEN 10 YEARS SINCE 4TH GRADE AND ARNOLD AND THE GANG ALL ALL UNIVERSITY STUDENTS NOW, YES INCLUDING HAROLD. RHONDA MAKES A REUNION PARTY BUT A TWIST OF EVENTS SENDS THEM WALKING DOWN MEMORY LANE and ARNOLD AND HELGA RE-THINKING DECISIONS THEY'VE MADE 6 YEARS AGO.**

**.?topic=15398&post=59803&uid=173405088633#!gid=173405088633 (IF YOU WANNA SAVE THE JUNGLE MOVIE, WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE AND MOST OF THE POEPLE HERE ARE IN THEIR 20'S-30'S EVEN 40'S!)**

**CHAPTER#1:REUNION.**  
**-**

ARNOLD:What do you mean there's someone else?.

WHITNEY:I'm sure you undertsand what I just said, I mean, it's only english.

ARNOLD:You don't seem very saddened by this.

WHITNEY:Your point?.

ARNOLD:I thought we had something.

WHITNEY:Yeah well it's all in the past now.

ARNOLD:(sighs seeing that he's going nowhere with this) ... can you atleast tell me who it is?.

WHITNEY:Joe.

ARNOLD:Joe? that big headed,hard partying, womanizing Jock? you left me for him?.

WHITNEY:You mean that NCAA with an NBA status hottie and yes I left 'you' for 'him'.

ARNOLD:Did you hear me say 'womanizing jock?' ... (sighs)I don't get it, Where did I go wrong? I cared about you, I loved you.

WHITNEY:Let's just say nice guys finish last.

ARNOLD: You left me cuz I was too nice?.

WHITNEY:I'm a girl who loves a little spice in her life. Well (she takes off the ring Arnold gave her and places it in his hand) Thanks for the memories Arnold (she leans in to kiss him one last time knowing that he's a sucker for her).

ARNOLD: (holds her face away from his) I'm not a toy Whitney.

Whitney smiles at him and walks away.

_He sits on the park bench in the campus garden letting out a sigh. It's the third breakup he's had since starting university ... and that was only over a year ago._

_Everyone's 19 now, except for Harold who's 23 years old._  
_Phoebe and Helga attend the same univeristy with Phoebe taking a major in neurology and Helga majoring in english literature. Gerald is attending another university and from his emails he's part of the university's debate club,Rhonda,Lila and Nadeen are attending fashion school even Harold's attending college and is taking Accounting, something he realized he was good at after realizing he's got potential after the 'Aptitude test mishap' back in fourth grade._  
_Sid,Stinky and Brainy are taking IT, and Eugene is attending some sort of an art academy with Sheena and are pursuing their dreams of becoming famous dance choreographers._

_Arnold's made a few friends and is really popular with the girls but it's nothing like his friends and family back in hillwood. He could sure use Granpa's "never eat raspberries" advice right now, just a couple more weeks for sem break and he's home._  
_He's never felt the strong longing to go back to sunset arms,back to granma and granpa and those crazy boarders he's known almost all his though his grandparents grew a little too old, even granma's confined to her wheelchair, but she's even crazier in wheels._

_Arnold enters his dorm room and checks his email._

ARNOLD:An email from Rhonda?

EMAIL:I'm having a 'teen' party when you all return for sem break at my place to celebrate our last year of 'teenage-hood' I hope you'll all be able to make it. It's nothing formal just wear your favourite teenage outfit. Can't wait to see you all.  
With love,  
Rhonda-Lloyd.

ARNOLD:I'm glad she laid off the formality in her paties this time. (He lays on his bed and starts reminiscing all his hillwood comes to mind and he finds himself smiling which he shrugs thinking it just could the effects of Whitney's break up with him.)He turns off the lights and falls asleep.

Its the next morning and Phoebe and Helga are walking to their classrooms.

PHOEBE:Rhonda's having a get together party on sem. break, she's calling it the 'teen' party since we'll be leaving behind our tenage-hood in a couple of months. You going?.

HELGA:It's not one of her stupid formal parties is it?.

PHOEBE:No, as a matter of fact she mentioned that we should all come wearing our favourite outfit.

HELGA:Ah what the heck,its better than staying at home anyway. Its not like its gonna be a big celebration when I go there.

PHOEBE:Isn't this awesome Helga? we'll all see each other again since we left to different universities.

HELGA: (sARCASTICALLY) Woop dee doo.

PHOEBE:Say, why don't you bring along that guy who keeps asking you out, Bob, as a date to the party?.

HELGA:Crimeny Pheebs! I keep telling you I'm not interested in him ... he even has my dad's name, how twisted is that?.

PHOEBE:He seems like a nice guy.

HELGA:If you wanna date him Phoebe, be my guest.

PHOEBE:I wish I could, the problem is he's so into you.

HELGA GIVES PHOEBE A SURPRISED LOOK.

PHOEBE;(GIGGLES) Just kidding.  
HELGA: Oh hardy-bleepin'-har Pheebs.

_Helga comes back from class, she got two hours before her next lecture so she decides to relax and watch some wrestling. Not much has changed in her, except for the fact that she got rid of the mono brow, just the middle part she wasn't keen on shaping her eyebrows. She keeps her hair loose with a long side fringe that covers her left eye but she holds it away from her eye with a hair pin when she's not out the last thing she needs is a stressed just tries to look intimidating with her hair falling on her face ... but that doesn't seem to work seeing that she's got a decent number of guys trying to get to her._

_But she hasn't dated anyone since Arnold whom she broke up with in 7th grade ... and just went on a short date with Brainy in 9th grade,she decided to give him a chance since she knows how it feels to be waiting on someone for so long. Turns out he liked the really angry, tough Helga he's known since pre-school. The new one was tough just not angry enough especially since she and Olga got closer 7 years ago._

HELGA:Oh crud they don't make wrestling like they did in the '90's anymore.

_She turns off the TV and plays some music on her CD player. She decides to pick an outfit for Rhonda's party since she's got nothing better to do._

_Arnold suddenly comes to her mind as she sees her baby pink shirt reminding her of her obsession with the color pink as a suddenly starts feeling the same feelings she's felt 16 years ago when Arnold first talks to her but comes back to her senses and shakes the feelings off._

HELGA:Crimeny! what the heck was that?.

PHOEBE:I'm home.(SHE NOTICES HELGA STANDING INFRONT OF HER CLOSET) Preparing for Rhonda's party already?.

HELGA:How'd you know?.

PHOEBE:Well you never ravage through your closet unless there's a special occassion coming up.

HELGA:Yeah well, I was bored.

PHOEBE: (SITS ON HER BED AND SIGHS) I can't wait to see the whole gang. Don't you Helga?.

HELGA: ... Yeah I guess.


	2. Chapter 2:Twists

**CHAPTER#2:TWISTS**

_SEM BREAK HAS ARRIVED AND SO HAVE THE GANG._

**LOCATION:RHONDA'S PARTY**  
**-**

RHONDA:Welcome all, I'm so glad you could all make it ... almost, where are Gerald,Euegene and Arnold?.

(HELGA'S HEART SKIPS A BEAT WHEN SHE HEARS ARNOLD'S NAME, EVEN THOUGH SHE WASN'T REALLY ANITICIPATING SEEING HIM AGAIN.)

HELGA:(TO HERSELF) What was that about?.

(BRAINY SUDDENLY APPEARS FROM BEHIND HER ... BREATHING)

HELGA:(CALMLY) Oh hi Brainy,

BRAINY:(Breathes) Hi Helga.

HELGA: So, how are things with you and Veronica?.

BRAINY:(Breathes)Great ... (WHISPERS TO HER) I plan to give her this special ring in the middle of the party infront of everyone else to celebrate our third anniversary together.

HELGA: That's awesome brains.

BRAINY: (Breathes) I know,but there's one little thing I want you to do. (Breathes) Just a little favour?.

HELGA: Ask away.

BRAINY: (Breathes) Well since I have a, you know, 'weak voice' (Breathes) I would like you to make an announcement so that everyone can witness me getting down on one knee and celebrate mine and Ronnie's 'tri-niversary' with a ring.

HELGA:Sure thing!.

BRAINY:Thanks.

VERONICA: (WALKS UP TO HIM)You're right Brainy Rhonda does have great appetizers for her parties.(NOTICES HELGA) Helga! (SHE GIVES HER A HUG) Oh it's so good to see you!.

HELGA:Ditto Ronnie.

_(AND THERE'S A VERY GOOD REASON WHY VERONICA LOVES HELGA SO MUCH, SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT VERONICA AND BRAINY TOGETHER WHEN HIS DATE WITH HELGA DIDN'T GO GREAT. VERONICA WAS IN HELGA'S ART CLASS BACK IN HIGHSCHOOL AND SHE INSTANTLY FOUND THE PERFECT GIRL FOR BRAINY!. VERONICA ISN'T MUCH OF A GEEK, JUST A PRETTY GIRL WITH GLASSES AND HER HAIR IN A BUN OR LEFT LOOSE WITH A PRETTY HAIRPIN TO HOLD BACK HER SHE'S REALLY PRETTY,INSIDE AND OUT.)_

GERALD: (BREATHLESSLY)Oh We made it!.

STINKY:About time.

ARNOLD:Sorry we're late guys.

EUGENE:Yeah, we just came across some 'minor distractions' on our way here.

SID:Lemme guess, the subway you came through got off track?.

HAROLD:You lost your luggage?.

STINKY:You got kidnapped by ninjas?

(EVERYONE LOOKS AT HIM QUESTIONABLY)

STINKY:What? It could happen, Eugene was with them.

RHONDA:Oh I hear that. So, what's your excuse?.

ARNOLD:Gerald, Eugene and I met at the subway. We decided to take a cab to Hillwood but Oskar shows up with Granpa's Packard.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

OSKAR:Arnold! Over here!.

ARNOLD:Mr. Kokoshka? What are you doing here?.

OSKAR:Picking up my favourite little friend of course! what else? (laughs)

ARNOLD:That's great Mr. Kokoshka thanks.

on get in the car.

ARNOLD:Granpa actually let you drive his Packard?.

OSKAR:uh yes yes (laughs) you see, he can't drive anymore.

GERALD: (WHISPERING TO ARNOLD) I got a bad feeling about this man, and it's not cuz we're with Eugene!.

ARNOLD:Relax Gerald, I mean what could possibly happen?.

***15 MINUTES LATER:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THEY'RE BEING CHASED BEING CHASED BY THE POLICE.)

ARNOLD:Mr. Kokoshka what's going on? Why is the police after us?.

OSKAR:Let's say I sortof borrowed granpa's car without telling him ah? (laughs)

EUGENE:I think I'm gonna be sick.

(GERALD IS SITTING CALMLY IN THE BACKSEAT WITH HIS ARMS CROSSED)

GERALD:I told you I got a bad feeling about this.

PHOEBE:So how'd you convince the police to let you go?.

ARNOLD: (SCRATCHES HIS HEAD NERVOUSLY)About that ...

(THE DOORBELL RINGS, RHONDA GOES TO CHECK WHO IT IS)

POLICE#1:Excuse me ma'am have you seen three guys, one has a head shaped like a football, another has a tall stack of hair and the other has red hair that looks like a half opened tin can).

(NOBODY SAYS A WORD BUT THEY ALL LOOK AT ARNOLD, GERALD AND EUGENE)

POLICE#2:Alright boys make this easy for us, we'll make it easier for you.

(THEY START HANDCUFFING THE THREE)

POLICE#1:You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in court.

CURLY:Boy and I thought I'd be the first to be told that.

EUGENE:We're innocent Mr. Officer, we were jus- woah!(EUEGENE TRIPS)

POLICE#2:You ok son?.

EUGENE:I'm ok.

(ARNOLD WALKS PAST HELGA AND THEY BOTH LOOK AT EACH OTHER, ARNOLD JUST SMILES AT HER AND SHE DOES THE SAME)

PHOEBE:Oh dear, I hope they don't get charged with anything serious.

RHONDA:They better not be, other-wise my fantastic party'll be ruined!.

*****AN HOUR LATER:**  
**-**

SHEENA:Alright Eugene we'll come and get you.

RHONDA:Well?.

SHEENA:They can go, nothing serious. Arnold's granpa dropped the charge.

PHOEBE:Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!.

(ARNOLD,GERALD,EUGENE,OSKAR AND GRANPA ARE LEAVING THE POLICE STATION)

GRANPA:Next time you think of stealing my packard I'll send you off to the Rikers Island Prison!.

OSKAR:I already told you granpa I was just welcoming the boy, I wanted to make it a surprise for you.

GRANPA:You expect me to believe that you little scumbag? (HITS OSKAR WITH HIS CANE) And stop calling me Granpa! I'm not your grandfather you double-crossing imp!.

OSKAR:Ouch! Why do you have a walking stick with you old man? you can't even walk.

GRANPA:Just shutup and keep walking you ninny!.

(ARNOLD SEES THE GANG WAITING FOR HIM OUTSIDE THE STATION)

ARNOLD:Guys! what are you doing here?.

RHONDA:Waiting for you guys so we can all resume my party.

ARNOLD:Gee guys I'm sorry I caused so much trouble.

GRANPA:Why are you apologizing Short-man?, it's this dirtbag who needs to apologize. See?, that's why you should've stayed here in hillwood, what's wrong with attending university here?.

ARNOLD:Uh Granpa there aren't any universities here.

GRANPA:There aren't? well then they should make one already, if you stayed a mile away from me these mad people are gonna turn me to one of them! Look what they did to your granma!.

HELGA: Ahem-ahem! So are you guys coming or what?.

GRANPA:who's that? ... Hey Arnold! isn't that your girlfriend? the girl with the one eyebrow? ... w.. she doesn't have that one eyebrow anymore,(WHISPERS TO ARNOLD) and she's grown to a fine young woman too (NUDGES) eh? eh? (LAUGHS).

HAROLD:Hey! she still wears that pink bow of hers, its right here holding half her hair.

HELGA:Way to notice that Lard boy.

HAROLD:Just so you know Helga I lost 40 pounds in the last two years, so stop calling me lard boy! and I'm not a boy anymore!.'Madam fortress mommy!'.

(HELGA LOOKS AT HIM MOCKINGLY)

ARNOLD: (RUBBING HIS ARM) She's not my girlfriend anymore Granpa ... you need me to drop you home?.

GRANPA:No it's ok you go join your little friends, I'll make this dum kokoshka drop me instead seeing how good he is behind the wheel!.

OSKAR:What's that supposed to mean!.

GRANPA:You know what I mean you stupid goof!.

GERALD:Come on Arnold let's go!.

RHONDA: Ok people, due to the unexpected twist of events prior to my party I decided to take my party outdoors.

HELGA:As in?.

RHONDA:As in hanging out, walking the streets of hillwood, playing baseball in the street and taking walks in the park, exploring undiscovered corners of hillwood that we haven't been to as kids.

NADINE:Rhonda is that you talking?.

RHONDA: Don't worry Nadine, if there's one thing I learned in fashion school that can be applied to real life is that you should always take risks, get down and dirty, explore new horizons, experiment!.

HELGA:I'm glad something good's coming out of that place. Hey, howcome 'little miss perfect' isn't here? I'm surprised you didn't invite her Rhonda.

LILA: Oh but she did Helga dear, I was just a little tad late because I wasn't sure what to wear.

_(EVERYONE ALMOST SHRIEKS AT THE SIGHT OF THE NEW AND GROWN UP LILA. SHE WAS WEARING A RED PLAID BUTTONED SHIRT, A BLACK BASEBALL CAP WITH RED WORDS PRINTED ON IT AND DAISY DUKES WITH COWBOY HAIR WAS TIED UP IN A MESSY BUN AND HER EYES WERE LINED WITH EYELINER AND MASCARA.)_

STINKY: (SWOONING) Why Miss Lila I ...

HELGA:It took you forever to dress like this? Crimeny! you barely have any clothes on!.

SID:Gee I don't mind.

RHONDA: Ah-ahem!. Now that the whole gang's here let's resume my party.

HELGA: Ok princess, where do we go first?.

RHONDA: The place where we were last together as a group before we went our seperate ways.

CURLY: But we were all together through highschool Rhonda.

RHONDA: We were, we just weren't as close together as we were in elementary school ... before junior high ... and Arnold's leaving of us six years ago.

_(EVERYONE BECOMES SILENT FOR A FEW SECONDS. THEY REMEMBER HOW WHEN ARNOLD LEFT IN SEARCH OF HIS PARENTS BUT TO NO AVAIL ONLY TO RETURN TO HILLWOOD TO COMPLETE HIS LAST YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL AND HAVE A LAST BUT SUCCESFUL ATTEMPT TO GET THE GANG TOGETHER.)_

HELGA: So? where'll it be?.

LILA: PS 118 of course silly!.

HELGA: Have you been hangin' out with Olga lately?.

EUGENE: Well come on then guys, let's g-(HE HITS A LIGHTPOST). I'm ok.

STINKY: tsk-tsk, looks like our friend's still a jinx sid. On aacount o' him bein' born on a very unlucky day.

SID:Yeah, I got a feeling he'll be a part of hillwood's urban legends.

SHEENA:Here Eugene let me help you up.

EUGENE:Thanks Sheena.  
GERALD: So how are things between you and Whitney?.

ARNOLD: She broke up with me.

GERALD: What! When?.

ARNOLD: Last said that I was too much of a nice guy for her.

GERALD: (SIGHS) I've already told you that you'll eventually find that special woman for you in your last two break-ups and I won't say it a third time, I was probably jinxin' your love life by saying that.

ARNOLD:Thanks, that'll probably help. (DOES HIS THUMB SHAKE WITH GERALD).

(CURLY STARTS RUNNING)

CURLY:Last one to make it is a ... (STOPS IN HIS TRACKS) hmm ...

(HAROLD RUNS PAST HIM)

HAROLD: A 2 month old,rotten stinkin'hamburger with a year old de-carbonated soda on the side!.

HELGA: Man that guy still can't stop thinking about food, even after his weight loss.

(STINKY,SID,EUGENE, GERALD,PHOEBE, NADINE,SHEENA AND LILA RUN ALONG WITH HIM)

CURLY: Hey wait! (RUNS ALONG WITH THEM AND LETS OUT HIS CRAZY LAUGH).

HELGA: Ah what the hey (STARTS RUNNING ALONG WITH EVERYONE).

RHONDA: I can't run in these heels, everyone stop! it's supposed to be a 'walk down memory lane'.

HELGA: Oh come on Posh spice I'll give you a hand. (SHE STARTS PULLING RHONDA ALONG).

_(ARNOLD LOOKS AT HELGA AND THINKS THAT MAYBE THE REASON WHY HIS RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHER GIRLS NEVER WORKED OUT WAS BEAUSE NONE OF THEM TRULY APPRECIATED ARNOLD AS SHE ALWAYS HAS, EVEN THOUGH HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HER DIDN'T LAST EITHER BUT THEY WERE ONLY 12 BACK THEN, WHAT DID THEY KNOW?. GERALD STOPS AND TURNS TO ARNOLD)_

GERALD: Arnold! You comin' or not?.

_(ARNOLD STARTS RUNNING TOWARDS GERALD BUT AS HE PASSES HELGA AND A STRUGGLING RHONDA HE SLIGHTLY PATS HELGA'S SHOULDER CAUSING HER TO LOOK BEHIND HER THEN TURN TO FIND A SMILING ARNOLD RUNNING AHEAD OF HER._  
_SHE GETS THAT FEELING AGAIN CAUSING HER TO LOOSEN HER GRIP ON RHONDA'S ARM.)_

RHONDA: Ugh let go! I am going to walk!.

HELGA: (SARCASTICALLY) Don't mention it.


	3. Chapter 3:Memories

**CHAP#3:MEMORIES **

HAROLD:About time Rhonda.

RHONDA:Ugh! Shut it Harold!.

STINKY: PS 118, our land of memories.

SID:I had the best time of my life in this place.

EUGENE:I was crowned the first king of fools in here.I wonder who succeeded me.

STINKY: (TO SID) A bunch o' other fools I reckon. (SNICKERS)

ARNOLD:Remember the big prank you pulled on me Helga.

HELGA:The one where you 'blinded' me?.

ARNOLD: (LAUGHS) Yeah it must've been the biggest prank in PS 118 history.I must admit you played it nicely. Everyone was really fooled.

HELGA:Yeah I'm awesome like that.

PHOEBE:Remember Mr. Simmons?.

LILA: He was my oh so favourite teacher of all time,not that I disliked any of our other teachers after him.

RHONDA:Yeah all our other teachers were crummier than Mr. Wartz himself.

SHEENA:How about we all pay him a visit?.

EVERYONE:Yeah ... great idea ...sure.

ARNOLD:Well then what we waiting for?.

_(THE GANG START RUNNING TOWARDS MR. SIMMONS' HOUSE)_

RHONDA:Ugh! That's it, from now I'll only be having 'indoor' parties.

(ARNOLD RINGS MR. SIMMONS' DOORBELL)

HAROLD:You think he's still alive?.

ARNOLD:It's only been nine years Harold.

SID:Shh! someone's coming.

MR. SIMMONS: (LOUD HOARSE VOICE) Who's that?. I'm not buying anything!.

ARNOLD:Mr. Simmons its me Arnold ... and everyone else.

HELGA:Wow he sounds cranky.

MR. SIMMONS: (OPENS UP THE DOOR AND A MAN WITH A STUBBLE, MESSED UP HAIR AND WEARING A BATHROBE WHILE HOLDING A COFFEE MUG APPEARS) What do you want?.

SID: Mr. Simmons don't you remember us?.

MR. SIMMONS:Yeah I remember you! you're those nasty kids who made my first day at PS 118 horrible and then begged me to come back only because another nastier teacher showed up and when you left I had to teach even nastier kids than you and they made me so sick to the point that I quit! I quit my job! that's it! no more teaching for me!.

_(EVERYONE LOOKS AT HIM IN SHOCK)_

MR. SIMMONS: (laughs) Gotcha!. Oh kids you should've seen the looks on your face!.

_(RHONDA FINALLY CATCHES UP WITH THEM)_

RHONDA: That was so lame!.

SID: boy, howdy Mr. simmons. You really got us.

MR. SIMMONS: Come on inside guys, it's so good to see you.

PHOEBE:Mr. simmons, why do you look so messed up?.

MR. SIMMONS: I just came down with the flu but I'm getting better now. I'm so glad you kids dropped by. What brings you here by the way?.

RHONDA:I'm having an outdoor reunion party.

ARNOLD:Yeah and we thought of dropping by.

MR. SIMMONS:Well I'm glad you did.

****(TWO HOURS LATER)**

:I'm so glad to see you kids again, We should do this often.

SID:Mr Simmons, uh ... I wish you a speedy recovery sir.

PEAPOD:You mean 'hope you get well soon.'

MR. SIMMONS: (laughs) Thanks kids. Good bye.

HELGA: So princess, where to now?.

PHOEBE: (LOOKS AT HER WATCH)I'm afraid it's a little too late to go anywhere now, besides, we're all a little tired for any more adventures.

HAROLD:Hey I got an idea, how about we all go to elk island tomorrow?.

HELGA: What for? a camping trip?.

RHONDA:Why what a great idea!How about we all spend the night camping on elk island?.

HELGA:You mean a co-ed camping trip?.

RHONDA:Yes Helga I'm sure I made myself clear.

SID: (Rubs his hands deviously)Boy howdy Stinky, this could be a great oppurtunity to bring back the good 'ol days of pranking ... (CHEEKILY SAYING) or maybe ...

HELGA: (PUTS HER FIST AT HIM) Continue that sentence and I'll pull out that sausage for a nose you got and hang you upside down at the dock!.

RHONDA: (CLAPS HER HANDS FOR ATTENTION) Ok, all in favour of camping on elk island tomorrow say 'I'.

EVERYONE: 'I'.

LILA: Oh I can't wait! I have a feeling this will be an oh so unforgettable trip and reunion.

WOLFGANG: Well if it isn't you chipmunks, I see the circus has come to town.

HELGA: (TO PHOEBE) He's right on that one.

CURLY:Aren't you supposed to be in college?.

PARK: He's probably here for sem break like the rest of us.

WOLFGANG: No 'Lee', I haven't even gone to college.

ARNOLD: His name's Park, and leave us alone Wolfgang. We're not here for trouble.

WOLFGANG:Hey hey hey, it's football head. I see you still got guts.

HELGA:Listen up 'wolfy' only 'I' can call him that, now buzz off before I re-unite you with 'old betsy' and the 'five avengers'.

WOLFGANG:Blondie!, you still name them too? (Holds her chin) You got alot prettier since I last saw you, you think I got a chance with you?.

_(ARNOLD LOOKS AT THEM SHOCKED)_

HELGA: (Slaps his hand away) Get bent.

WOLFGANG: (LAUGHS AND LOOKS AT HIS WATCH)Well I gotta get back to my job.I'm still open to my offer gorgeuos, you might wanna give it a little thought.

_(WOLFGANG WALKS OFF, TURNS TO TAKE ONE MORE LOOK AT HELGA, WINKS AT HER AND GOES AWAY)_

HELGA: Why you ...

HAROLD: (HOLDS HELGA'S SHOULDER)Let him go Helga, he's just messing with ya.

_(AFTER ARNOLD LEFT, HELGA BECAME THE UN-OFICIAL LEADER OF THE JUNIOR HIGH CLASS THEY WERE IN. SHE ALONG WITH HAROLD,STINKY,SID AND THE REST OF THE GANG WOULD OCCASSIONALLY GET TOGETHER INCASE ANY OF THEIR OLD FRIENDS GOT INTO TROUBLE WITH SENIOR BULLIES WHO'D BULLY THEM AFTER SCHOOL._  
_EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T AS CLOSE TO EACH OTHER AS THEY WERE IN ELEMENTARY, THEY STILL GOT EACH OTHER'S BACKS ... FOR OLD TIMES SAKE.)_

STINKY: (LAUGHS) Looks like Ms. Helga's got herself an admirer.

HELGA:Care to 'shutup' Stinky?.

SID:Wow, wolfgang's probably got himself a job as a taxi driver or he could be working at the docks unloading that's what happens to bullies when they leave school.

HELGA:Not always, look at Harold and I.

HAROLD:Aw shucks Helga.

HELGA: Don't dwell on it pinkboy I was only stating the obvious.

RHONDA: Alright people, tommorow, at exactly 5pm we meet at the dock. Be sure to bring your sleeping bags, I'll take care of the food and camping equipments we'll need for our camping trip.

PHOEBE:That's nice of you Rhonda. Well Good night everyone.

_(EVERYONE SAYS THEIR GOOBYES AND GOODNIGHTS AND LEAVE FOR THEIR HOMES)_

ARNOLD:What was up with that?.

GERALD:Rhonda buyin' all our food and camping needs? Yeah she's grown more generous than just parties and soirees.

ARNOLD:No I meant what Wolfgang said to Helga.

GERALD:You're not sayin' you got a little jealous when he hit on her did you?.

ARNOLD:I ... I don't know, it sure felt that way.

GERALD: (Puts is hand around Arnold's shoulder) You just need a lil rest man, it's been a crazy day.


	4. Chapter 4:Camp Whack

**CHAPTER#4:CAMP WHACK **

_(SO EVERYTHING WENT ACCORDING TO PLAN,THEY ALL HEADED TO ELK ISLAND FOR THEIR CAMPING WAS ONLY 7PM BUT IT WAS ALREADY GETTING TOO DARK. SID,STINKY,ARNOLD AND GERALD HAVE CAUGHT SOME FISH.)_

SID: Guys we caught some fish.

RHONDA: But I already brought food.

ARNOLD:We didn't expect we'd catch too much fish, so after we saw our catch we thought of bringing it to you guys and enjoy them.

STINKY:Yeah and on account of Rhonda's food bein' all canned and all ... canned food upsets my stomach.

PHOEBE:You sure did catch too many.

GERALD:It was mostly Arnold and Stinky, they're really great fishers.

_(THEY MAKE A FIRE AND COOKED THE FISH AND GATHER ROUND THE FIRE FOR DINNER)_

SID: ... no one's ever seen how he looks like, but many people claim to hear him howling on a very dark night, much like tonight. More on the legend will be told by Gerald.

GERALD: Exactly a hundred and ten years years from today, when people were able to get to hillwood by ship. A group of sailors would always stop by before resuming their journey back to their island homeland almost 90 miles from hillwood to rest,to fix their ship that has endured perilous storms and to get some rest before heading home.  
The sailors were done with their job and decided to go around hillwood before leaving the next day, morning came and the sailors noticed one of their friends was missing, it was Jonathan Troup. He was a very handsome young sailor, his light blonde hair made a beautiful contrast with his tanned skin. It ain't no surprise that he was popular with hillwood's ladies but one of the ladies in particular wanted to keep him, a beautiful blonde invited him over to her place and as soon as dinner was over he started feeling strange, he strated growing hair all over he was turning to a wolf!.  
She intended to turn him into a cat but something went wrong with the potion she's put in his food, the villagers heard her screams and saw the wolf and chased him away. He managed to swim and take hiding on elk island ... and to this day, he shows up at midnight, when the clouds block the moonlight attacking every blonde woman he'll see to take his revenge.

HELGA: (TO PHOEBE)Still the keeper of urban legends, though I think he's losing his touch.

HAROLD: Looks like you could be a target Helga.

HELGA: Whatever,(YAWNS) why do I feel so sleepy? it's only 8.15.

LILA:Maybe because it's ever so dark in here.

PHOEBE:Actually it's because we're surrounded by so many trees that start producing carbon dioxide at night, which is why I made sure our tents were put on open ground away from the trees. Just make sure you don't find yourself sleeping under a tree at night. There have been reports of people dying as a result.

HELGA:Thanks for the knowledge Pheebs (GETS UP) Well goodnight everyone.

_(ALL THE GIRLS FOLLOW HER AND GO TO SLEEP WHILE THE BOYS STAYED UP A BIT LONGER AND EVENTUALLY WENT TO SLEEP._  
_ALTHOUGH HELGA FELT REALLY SLEEPY SHE JUST COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP, IT WAS ALREADY 11.40PM AND SHE STARTED TO HEAR SOMETHING. IT SOUNDED LIKE SOMEONE WAS PLAYING THE HARMONICA._  
_SHE DECIDES TO CHECK IT OUT AND FINDS ARNOLD BY THE WATER.)_

HELGA: I see you still play the harmonica.

ARNOLD:Helga! ... uh yeah ... I still play it.

HELGA: (SITS BESIDE HIM) You sound great.

ARNOLD: My voice?.

HELGA: (LAUGHS) No you lame brain, your harmonica playing.

ARNOLD: Oh (LAUGHS) Thanks.

HELGA: So how's life been treating ya?.  
ARNOLD: Ok, I guess, how's life with you? How's your family?.

HELGA: It's alright, my family's still the same mess I've known since I was born. Except ever since Olga came home from college home didn't seem so bad. Bob's temper improved, Miriam is more in touch with the 'real world' now and I spend three quarters of the year in college away from home. Something I don't mind.

ARNOLD: That's good to hear ... you couldn't get any sleep?.

HELGA:No, weird cuz I usually sleep well outdoors.

_(SHE REMEMBERS THE TIMES WHEN SHE SNUCK IN AND STAYED OVER ARNOLD'S HOUSE WHEN ONE OF THOSE MIS-HAPS HAPPEN WITHOUT HIM KNOWING AND LAUGHS TO HERSELF)._

ARNOLD:What's so funny?.

HELGA: I just remembered something funny, what's it to you Bucko?.

(ARNOLD LOOKS AT HER AND SMILES)

HELGA: And what's with the smile footballhead? you're creeping me out.

ARNOLD:You haven't really changed much.

HELGA:I don't thnk any of us did (GETS UP) Well I'm off to get some shut-eye. See you in the morning Arnold.

ARNOLD: Goodnight Helga.

_(AS HELGA APPROACHES THE GIRL'S CAMP GROUND SHE NOTICES THREE BODIES SNEAKING AROUND, SHE FIGURED THEY WERE THE GUYS TRYING TO PULL PRANKS ON THE GIRLS AND SHE DECIDES TO INTERVENE. SHE FINDS A FLASHLIGHTS NEAR ONE OF THE TENTS SHE HID BEHIND AND DECIDES TO USE IT)._

HELGA:Whos' there?. (SHE SHINES THE LIGHT ON HIM)

WOLFGANG: argh!

HELGA:Wolfgang?.

(THE GIRLS SEE THEM AND START SCREAMING)

RHONDA: Aah! (STARTS THROWING THE EMPTY CANS)Go away!

(THE GIRLS DO THE SAME)

WOLFGANG:Argh! Let's get out of here!.

(THE GUYS COME TO SEE WHAT'S WRONG.)

PARK:What's going on?.

HELGA:Looks like Wolfgang and his 'gang' tried to pull a prank on us.

ARNOLD: Wolfgang? Helga are you alright?.

HELGA: Yeah I'm fine its the girls who you should be worried about.

RHONDA: We're fine, Ugh! I can't believe those goons tried to hurt us.

ARNOLD: We should take turns to stay up and watch.

PEAPOD: Or we could all go home and call it a day.

EVERYONE:Yeah ... he's right ... let's go.

EUGENE:But it's already past midnight.

GERALD:Eugene's right, let's stick to Arnold's plan we got a few hours and we could go home.

CURLY:Ok so who's gonna stay up and watch first?.

ARNOLD:I will, Gerald's after me and then Harold, Stinky,Sid,Eugene,Peapod,Park,Brainy,Lorenzo, all take half an hour each.

STINKY:Hey howcome only the guys get to stay up for watch?,

(ALL THE GIRLS GLARE AT HIM)

STINKY: (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) Not that I mind.

RHONDA:Ok let's go to sleep already my skin's going to totally break if I don't get enough sleep.

(EVERYONE GOES BACK TO THEIR TENTS)

PHOEBE:Arnold seemed a little concerned when, you know ...

HELGA:It's only normal, he does that for everyone.

PHOEBE:No you're not getting my point ... this could a sign.

HELGA:Forget it Pheebs,I've seen those signs before ... look how we ended up.


	5. Chapter 5:Plots in the shadows

**CHAPTER#5:PLOTS IN THE SHADOWS**  
**-**

JOEY:Rise and shine evryone! it's 6 in the morning.

RHONDA:Eek! look at those dark circles over my eyes!, Nadine remind me to never 'ever' have an outdoor or camping trip party ever again.

HELGA:Well actually I feel kinda refreshed!.

PHOEBE:Me too, I think all we needed was to get in touch with nature. We should make this an annual tradition Rhonda.

RHONDA:No Phoebe we should 'not' make this an annual tradition. From now on I'll stick to indoor parties and Soirees.

LILA:(CRANKILY)Ugh ... I've been living in the city for so long I don't think I like nature anymore.

HELGA:(TO PHOEBE)First time I hear her talk like a normal person.

EUGENE:So what'll it be now Rhonda? Go back home,shower,breakfast and then meet up again to continue our walk down 'memory lane.'?

RHONDA:No Eugene! No more of that memory lane trash!.

HELGA:Oh come on princess, even 'I'm' enjoying this.

EVERYONE:yeah ...we really liked ... I wanna do more of this ...

NADINE:Maybe you should reconsider, we only get to do this once every year. You can wear those fashionable cute pink hiking boots you bought last week, they'd be great for our 'adventure'.

RHONDA: (SIGHS) Alright fine! We'll all meet up at The YMAA gym at 4 sharp.

HAROLD:Why the YMAA gym?.

RHONDA:Because that's where we had our 'first' and craziest April fool's dance party ever, plus from there we get to head downtown through all the places we hung out as kids and eventually to Slawson's. That way everything will go according to my plan and no one's gonna come up with a stupid spontaneous idea that'll leave me running behind you because I'll be making a list in where we'll go and it?.

HAROLD:No problem. (WHISPERS TO THE GUYS)Like we'd abide by her stupid list.

_(THE GUYS LAUGH)_

EUGENE:Hi guys look who I brought.

IGGY:Hey everyone!. I went over to Rhonda's place yesterday but I didn't find anyone so I figured I was late or something.

RHONDA:Where are Helga and Phoebe? No one respects schedules anymore! (HELGA AND PHOEBE FINALLY ARRIVE). About time! Why were you so late?. Helga couldn't make up her mind on which lipstick color to put on?.

HELGA:Oh clam it Lloyd! Phoebe was trying out her new contact lenses.

_(PHOEBE COMES OUT FROM BEHIND HELGA AND EVERYONE'S STUNNED, SHE LOOKS SO MUCH PRETTIER WITHOUT HER EYEGLASSES._  
_ARNOLD GIVES AN OVERLY STUNNED GERALD A NUDGE.)_

RHONDA:Alright fine I'm gonna overlook your tardiness seeing that this was a fashion emergency. Ok so here we are the YMAA gym where you 'Eugene' was crowned the first King of fool's in PS118 history.

EUGENE: (Sighs)It was my fnest hour.

HAROLD:I loved it when the pool opened up in the middle of the dance.

ARNOLD:It was Gerald's idea.

GERALD:I thought it up on impulse.

HELGA:You stole that idea from the movie 'Whatever it takes."

GERALD:Says the girl who got thrown into the pool first.

RHONDA:Alright! let's head over to 'Gerald field'.

GERALD:I think I'm liking your style sister.

SID:Yup this is where we fought for our right.

ARNOLD:Anybody wanna play a game of baseball?.

EVERYONE:Yeah! ... great idea!.

HELGA:Well then let's all get our stuff and meet back again.

HAROLD:Yeah let's!.

(EVERYONE RUNS BACK HOME)

RHONDA:I-am-not going-to-argue this time.

NADINE:That's it Rhonda, just go with the flow.

SID:Boy howdy, I don't I've played a game like that ever.

STINKY:Darn right, 'twas the greatest.

HAROLD:All that playing's made me hungry.

HELGA:Well then let's head over to 'Slawson's'.

ARNOLD:Here you go Helga, extra large triple chocolate shake, two cherries, no funny stuff and no skimping on the whipped cream. Just the way you like it. It's on me.

HELGA:What's this for Arnold?.

ARNOLD:Well I kinda felt sorry for beating you in the baseball game.

HELGA: You mean I let you beat me, I just let you off easy. For old times' sake.

_(A GUY AND SOME KID ENTERS SLAWSON'S)_

SID: (RECOGNIZES THE KID)Hey guys isn't that choclate boy.

GERALD:Yeah it's him, minus the choclate coverin' his face, still addcited to chocolate?-'boy'?

CHOCLATE BOY:Oh hi guys, na. I was just in the mood for a chocolate smoothie.

PEAPOD:So what are you now?.

CHOCLATE BOY:Just some normal kid.

PARK:You mean you totally quit your addiction to choclate?.

CHOCLATE BOY:Totally, my parents told my nanny about what happened when she left cuz they got so worried that I'd never quit, she came back and gave me a locket with her picture on it so that would remind me of her instead of chocolate.

HAROLD:But you're still having a chocolate smoothie.

CHOCOLATE BOY:And so are you guys, does that mean you're addicted to chocolate?.

(THE GUYS LOOK AT EACH OTHER)

CURLY:He's got a point.

(HELGA'S PHONE RINGS)

HELGA:Y'ello.

OLGA:Hi little sis-ter! it's Olga, are you gonna be home for dinner tonight?.

HELGA:Hold on a sec. Hey Rhonda, got any more plans for our little 'reunion' party?.

RHONDA:No, tonight, I'll be spending some quality time with mother an-.

HELGA:Yeah sure.

OLGA:Ok, I can't wait for you to try my special chicken biryani recipe I learned from one of my colleagues at the you little sis-ter.

HELGA:Yeah ditto. Bye.

ARNOLD:Got plans?.

HELGA:Yeah, Olga's making one of her international dinner specials. And I have to be there.

ARNOLD:So how are things between you two.

HELGA:They're great, I realized she was the only one who genuinely cared about me despite the fact that she's just as twisted as Bob and Miriam. Besides, I needed an older person to talk to sometimes. No offense Pheebs.

PHOEBE:None taken.

ARNOLD:Well that's good to know Helga, I'm glad to see that things are working out for you and Olga.

PHOEBE:Speaking of dinner, I just remembered mother asking me to run an errand for her. Will you come with me?.

HELGA:Sure.

_(HELGA FINISHES HER SHAKE)_

HELGA:Well thanks for the shake Arnold. See ya.

ARNOLD:Bye Helga.

_(SHE AND PHOEBE LEAVE THE PARLOUR)_

GERALD:Buying her favourite shake for her ... (SARCASTICALLY) smooth move bubba, I think she's falling for you man.

ARNOLD:Really?.

_(GERALD GIVES HIM A 'I WAS BEING SARCASTIC' LOOK)_

ARNOLD:Oh come on Gerald just give it time. She'll fall in love with me eventually, after all we're the only ones who could completely understand each other.

GERALD:Don't get me wrong Arnold, but you're not on the rebound are you?.

ARNOLD:What do you mean?.

GERALD:It's obvious man, your girlfriend just broke up with you a week ago and now you're all hubba-hubba over Helga. Your ex.

ARNOLD:No that's not it! I geuinely like her. If it weren't for me moving away 10 years ago or college I would've stayed with her, and possibly even ...

GERALD:possibly even what?

ARNOLD:Never mind.

_(WOLFGANG AND THREE OF HIS FRIENDS WATCH FROM A DISTANCE AS HELGA AND PHOEBE LEAVE SLAWSON'S)_

SMITTHY:So that's her huh?.

WOLFGANG:Yup, Helga G. Pataki. Olga's sister.

SMITTHY:She's as pretty as her would you wanna hurt a lovely young lady like her?.

WOLFGANG:Trust me, she's not much of a lady once you get to know her. Plus,it's not her I wanna get back to, it's her football headed ex. I'm gonna make him pay for that time when he got me caught and sent to juvie 2 years ago.

SMITTHY:Did you say her ex? Why would her ex care who she's dating?.

WOLFGANG:I overheard her friend hinting on the island that he could possibly be in love with her again, plus Maurice here saw him buying her favourite shake.

ARTY:Then wy don't you date her instead?.

WOLFGANG:As much as I want to, I don't think I'm her type.

MICKEY:She looks fine man, I wish I was the one you set her up with.

WOLFGANG:Like she'd date you dweebs, besides she's probably seen you two on the island last night during our failed shinanegan.  
Smitthy here works at the same theatre as her older sister Olga is in so we have an advantage. All he has to do is get close to her sister and eventually to Helga, get her to date him and from there we'll be able to crush football head boy.

_(ARTY AND MAURICE LAUGH DEVIOUSLY)_

ARTY:That's pretty evil man.

MICKEY:I like it.

RHONDA:Well look at the time, it's almost 7.30, I gotta go back home. Good bye everyone.

_(EVERYONE GETS UP TO LEAVE)_

SHEENA: (NOTICES A CELLPHONE ON THE COUNTERTOP WHERE HELGA WAS SITTING) Looks like someone forgot their phone.

ARNOLD:That's Helga's. I'll go give it to her.


	6. Chapter 6:Secrets revealed

**CHAPTER#6:SECRETS REVEALED **  
**-**

_(ARNOLD REACHES HELGA'S HOME ONLY TO BE GREETED BY BIG BOB)_

BOB: Whatever you're selling I'm not buying it.

ARNOLD:No no sir, I'm here for your daughter.

BOB:Aren't you a little too young for Olga?.

_OLGA COMES UP FROM BEHIND HIM._

OLGA:No daddy, don't be silly ... this is Arnold, Helga's little friend.

BOB:Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go watch the wheel.

OLGA:Helga's not home yet little fella, anything you want me to tell her?.

ARNOLD:Uh ya, Helga forgot her phone and I-

MIRIAM:Olga honey! I think the soup's on fire!.

OLGA: Coming mother! Helga's room is upstairs it has a sign saying 'Helga's room' just put it on her study desk. Ok?.

_(ARNOLD HEADS TO HELGA'S ROOM, IT WAS PRETTY DARK AND HE ACCIDENTALLY STUMBLES UPON A BOX FULL OF BOOKS)_

ARNOLD:Ow ... what's all this? (HE READS ONE OF THE BOOKS)

"Each morn I see you bend to drink, from love's own crystal pool I tremble near you, try to think will I forever say you stink?  
am I bound by this tragic rule? ..."

Hey I think I remember this poem ... (HE SEES A BUNCH OF LETTERS GATHERED IN A BUNDLE).  
And all these letters are addressed to me! (HE TAKES ONE OF THE ENVELOPES OUT AND ALMOST OPENS IT WHEN...)

HELGA:I'm home.

OLGA:Oh! little sister, you little friend came by ... Arnold? yeah Arnold.

HELGA:Arnold? what's he doin' here?.

_(ARNOLD QUICKLY FOLDS THE LETTER ,HIDES IT UNDER HIS SHIRT,MANAGES TO ORGANIZE THE BOOKS AND LEAVES THE ROOM)_

ARNOLD:Helga!.

HELGA:Hi, football head, watcha doin' in my room?.

ARNOLD:Uh you f-forgot your cellphone and I brought it back (laughs nervously) yeah.

HELGA:Gee thanks I never noticed I forgot it.

_(ARNOLD AND HELGA STAND THERE FEELING A LITTLE AWKWARD)_

ARNOLD:So I guess I'll see you.

HELGA:I'll drop you to the wanna have dinner with us?.

ARNOLD:Uh no thanks, they're expecting me at home.

HELGA:Alright, good bye Arnold.

ARNOLD:Bye (SLAPS HIS FOREHEAD) Why didn't I say yes?.

___  
_LATER THAT NIGHT, ARNOLD WAS IN HIS ROOM. HE'D JUST FINISH READING THE LETTER HE STOLE FROM HELGA'S ROOM._  
_HE LAY IN BED THINKING OF GERALD'S WORLDS._

ARNOLD:I am falling in love with her ... she's not the rebound girl, and I'm not on the rebound!.

_HE DECIDES TO CALL HELGA, THOUGH IT WAS ALREADY 9.30PM HE DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS ASLEEP AT THAT TIME._

BOB:Pataki,Big Bob ?. Yeah sure, Helga your friend Alfred's on the phone for ?.

_MEANWHILE, HELGA'S IN HER ROOM LISTENING TO HER MP3. SHE WAS LISTENING TO ONE OF HER FAVOURITE SONGS 'LOVE IN THESE EYES' BY KELLY CLARKSON, THE WORDS IN THE SONG WERE EXACTLY THE WORDS SHE KEPT TELLING HERSELF BEFORE SHE MET ARNOLD ... AND AFTER HE LEFT._

_DOWNSTAIRS BOB STILL DOESN'T GET A REPLY, OLGA WAS WALKING BY HIM._

BOB:Hey Olga, tell your sister someone's on the phone for her will ya? she ain't replyin' to me.

OLGA:Sure Daddy-Helga, little 's a phone call for you.

HELGA:Phone call? I wonder who it is, ok Olga,I got. Hello?.

ARNOLD:H-hi Helga.

HELGA:Arnold?.

ARNOLD:I'm sorry, am I calling at a bad time?.

HELGA:No, not at all. What's up?.

ARNOLD:Well I just called to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow?.

HELGA:Tomorrow?.

ARNOLD:Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, but if you're busy then-

HELGA:As a matter of fact I'm free tomorrow.

ARNOLD:Great.

HELGA:So where are you gonna be taking me?.

ARNOLD:How about the arcade?.

GRANPA:Dinner's ready Short-man.

HELGA:The arcade it is.

ARNOLD:Cool.

HELGA:Cool.

_(A BRIEF MOMENT OF SILENCE)_

ARNOLD:Ok well I gotta go.

HELGA:Arnold wait, you didn't say what time.

ARNOLD:Oh ya, how does 4 sound?.

HELGA:Sounds good to me.

ARNOLD:Alright so I'll pick you up at 4 and we can go together.

HELGA:Great idea.

ARNOLD:Ok ... so ...

HELGA:You were gonna go.

ARNOLD:Oh ya, bye Helga.

HELGA:Bye.

_AS HELGA PUT THE PHONE DOWN SHE LOOKED AT THE BOX WITH ALL HER BOOKS OF POEMS AND JOURNALS SHE WROTE ABOUT ARNOLD ...HE WAS LIKE THAT FIRE AND LIGHT THAT GAVE HER HOPE IN LIFE, THAT BROUGHT OUT THE CREATIVITY IN HER AND NOW THAT'S TURNED TO A FLICKERING LITTLE FLAME, ALMOST PUT OUT BY LIFE'S COLD WINDS. RIGHT NOW SHE DIDN'T FEEL MUCH TOWARDS HIM, HE MADE HER HAPPY ... JUST NOT AS HAPPY AS HE DID BACK 9 YEARS AGO._  
_HER HEART FELT EMPTY,NOT BROKEN ... JUST EMPTY ... SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE SHE LIVED THIS WAY FOR 6 YEARS._

ARNOLD:What's for dinner granma?.

GRANPA:There you are Shortman, now take your seat. We have a special guest with us today.

MR HYUNH:Mai's here foh dinah.

MAI:Hello Arnold.

ARNOLD:Hello Mai.

_(THE TIMER RINGS)_

GRANMA:Turkey's ready!.

ERNIE:confined to that chair on wheels and you can still cook, you're outta this world granma.

OSKAR:I want the turkey thigh.

GRANPA:You're only getting the wings you double-crosser!.

OSKAR:But I told you it was for good cause.

GRANPA:Like I'm gona believe that you canniving backstabbing useless ...!.

_(ARNOLD SIGHS HAPPILY LOOKING AT GRANPA AND OSKAR ARGUING. THEY'RE STILL THE SAME CRAZY PEOPLE HE GREW UP WITH.)_

GRANMA:Are you two gonna clam it or should I give your shares to the cats?.

_(GRANPA MUMBLES A FEW WORDS AND THEN TAKES A BITE OUT OF HIS TURKEY.)_

GRANPA:So Shortman ... I should stop calling you that since you're not short anymo-... how'd you grow so fast?. Anyways! How's your girlfriend? The blonde girl,with the pink bow and the one eyebrow?.

ARNOLD:She stopped being my girlfriend years ago granpa, and she doesn't have the pink bow and one eyebrow anymore. That was 9 years ago.

MAI:Did you say blonde girl with a pink bow and one eyebrow?.

ARNOLD:Yeah she's an old friend-that's how she used to look like.


	7. Chapter 7:Smitthy

**CHAPTER#7:SMITTHY -**

_THE NEXT DAY ARNOLD WAS WALKING TO HELGA'S HOUSE, MAI'S WORDS LAST NIGHT STILL ECHOED IN HIS HEAD._  
_IT WAS HELGA WHO FOUND HER AFTER ALL. HE KNEW HELGA STALKED HIM BEFORE THEY DATED BUT THIS SEEMED REALLY DIFFERENT ..._

HELGA: You're 5 minutes late hair-boy.

_SHE GREETED HIM WITH A SMILE AS SHE SAT ON THE STOOP OF HER HOUSE._

ARNOLD: ... O-oh, I'm sorry I was just uh ...

HELGA:Never mind the excuse, let's go.

_  
HELGA:That was awesome Arnold, I've never had this much fun in years!.

ARNOLD:Wanna get something to eat?.

HELGA:Yeah o-

_(SHE ACCIDENTALLY BUMPS INTO A GUY CARRYING SOME BOOKS._

HELGA:Oh sorry-hey what's this? Margaret Atwood? Mary frye?. You interested in modern poetry?.

SMITTHY:Yeah, I'm a sucker for poetry, I recently got interested in modern poetry.

HELGA:Me too, well just the sucker for poetry part.

SMITTHY:That's great, oh by the way, I'm Smitthy.

HELGA:I'm Helga.

_(THEY BOTH SHAKE HANDS AND LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES FOR A MINUTE TILL HELGA NOTICES ARNOLD STARING AT THE BOTH OF THEM)_

HELGA:Oh and this is Arnold, a good friend of mine.

_(ARNOLD GASPS IN HIS HEAD AT THE WORD 'FRIEND' ... DID SHE REALLY SEE HIM THAT WAY?)_

SMITTHY: (SMIRKS) Hello Arnold.

ARNOLD: Hi.

SMITTHY:Well, it was good meeting ya ... I gotta go now. See ya.

HELGA:Bye-Ok Arnold, what now?.

_(ARNOLD WAS BUSY GLARING AT SMITTHY, SOMETHING WAS FISHY ABOUT HIM AND IT'S NOT HIS OVER-MOUSSED,SLICKED BACK HAIR.)_

HELGA:Arnold?.

ARNOLD:Huh?.

HELGA:What do we do now?.

ARNOLD:Uh well ...

HELGA:Hmmm I'm kinda hungry, let's get something to eat.

ARNOLD:What would you like?.

_  
HELGA:These are great Tacos Mr. Hyunh!

MR. HYUNH:Thank you, thank you verrry much.

HELGA:Can I have another one please?.

MR. HYUNH:But you already have 3! You're sure youh stoh-mak will not explode?.

ARNOLD: (laughs) Don't worry about her Mr. Hyunh, it's like she's got a black hole in her. (ARNOLD PAUSES REALIZING WHAT HE JUST SAID) Uh ... what I meant to say was-

HELGA:No it's ok footballhead, that's how I feel sometimes. Hey mister! cancel that order, I think I'll leave some room for dessert.

_  
HAROLD:I want one Mr. fudge please.

JOLLY OLLY MAN:Just one Mr. Fudge this time? Man you were the only one who really brought in the cash for me.I missed the old tubby boy you were.

HAROLD:Well 'keep' missing him, he's never coming back.

HELGA:Hey it's the Jolly Olly man ... and his faithful customer.

HAROLD:Well whaddya know? Helga and Arnold are dating again!.

HELGA:We're NOT dating 'pink-boy'.

HAROLD:Will you stop calling me that?.

HELGA:I'll think about it, Two lollies please.

DIRECTOR:Ok people that's it for today, be sure to come a little earlier tomorrow for dress rehearsal.

OLGA: (Rummaging through her handbag) Oh no!.

SMITTHY:What's wrong Olga?.

OLGA:I think I've misplaced my car keys ... oh no, no, no, what if I accidentally dropped them?.

SMITTHY:I'll help you search for them.

_(AFTER ALMOST 40 MINUTES OF FRUITLESS SEARCHING.)_

OLGA:This is useless ... where could they have gone?.

SMITTHY:How about I drop you home tonight.

OLGA:But what about my car?.

SMITTHY: (AFTER FINSIHING EMPTYING ALL THE AIR FROM THE TIRES)There, so incase someone finds the carkeys they won't be able to drive your car anywhere.

OLGA:Oh thanks Smitthy, you're such a sweetheart.

SMITTHY:(OPENEING THE DOOR TO THE PASSENGER SEAT FOR HER)Alright let's go.

_  
_(BIG BOB WAS WATCHING TV AND HELGA WAS JUST COMING OUT OF THE KITCHEN WHEN THE DOORBELL RINGS)_

BOB:Hey Olga get the door will ya?.

HELGA:Olga's not here dad.

BOB:I was talkin' to you.

HELGA:(MUTTERING TO HERSELF)You've reminded him a million times Helga, just let it die.

OLGA:Hey little sis-ter! sorry I was late I lost my carkeys so my friend Smitthy here volunteered to drop me home.

_(HELGA AND SMITTHY ARE A LITTLE SURPRISED TO SEE EACH OTHER)_

HELGA:H-hi.

SMITTHY:Hi.

OLGA:Oh you know each other! Well that's so great, maybe you can have dinner with us Smitthy.

SMITTHY:oh no,I wouldn't want to interfere.

OLGA:Oh don't be silly, come on in!.

_(AT THE DINNER TABLE)_

OLGA: ... and so he punctured the tires just-in-case.

MIRIAM:Well isn't that sweet of you, here have some mashed potatoes.

SMITTHY:Thank you mrs. Pataki, I must say I'm absolutely enjoying this dinner, your 're a great cook!.

MIRIAM:Oh you're just saying that.

SMITTHY:I'm certain that I'm not, I was raised to never fib, even when you're kissing up to someone.

BOB:So Smith (TAKES A BITE OUT OF HIS STEAK) aren't you a little too young for Olga?.

OLGA:oh daddy, don't be silly. He's a good friend who's like a little brother to me. But, I'm sure he's around Helga's age.(she says in a hinting way)

_HELGA JUST SCOWLS AT HER._

_  
_(HELGA IS DROPPING SMITTHY OFF AT THE DOOR AFTER DINNER)_

SMITTHY:Tell your mom and sister I said thanks again for the dinner. I really had a gret time.

HELGA:I'm glad you did.

_(THEY BOTH LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SMILE)_

HELGA:Ok ... goodnight Smitthy.

SMITTHY:Uh Helga?.

HELGA:Yeah?.

SMITTHY:I was wondering if ... (Rubs the back of his neck nervously) if you wanted to come with me to the book fair downtown tomorrow morning?.

HELGA:Book fair?.

SMITTHY:Yeah, they got all these amateur writers who are publicizing their work, they got novels and books of poems ... that kinda stuff.

HELGA:(SMILES AT HIM)Sounds great.

SMITTHY:So you're coming?.

HELGA:Sure, what time?.

SMITTHY:I'll come around to pick you up at 9.30.

HELGA:a.m.?

SMITTHY:You're not a morning person?.

HELGA:No no it's cool, I'm usually up at 6 anyway.

SMITTHY:Great, so I'll see you tomorrow.

HELGA:Sure.

SMITTHY:Goodnight.

HELGA:Goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8:Rebound

CHAPTER#8:REBOUND -

(THAT NIGHT HELGA WAS ON THE PHONE WITH PHOEBE)

PHOEBE:The book fair? I was going to ask you to go there myself but since you're already going with someone else-

HELGA:You can join us Pheebs, it's not like I'm going on a romantic date or something.

PHOEBE:Well it does sound like it.

HELGA:Yeah a romantic date to a book fair.

PHOEBE:Actually Romantic dates aren't just limited to candle-lit tables in fancy restaurants. But it's fine, I'll ask Gerald to come with me and we could hang and catch up on each other's lives.

HELGA:Well you should've told me from the start that you wanted to go out with tall-hair boy, geez I can't believe he still wears his hair that way.

PHOEBE:Well it's not particularly a date ... just a friendly get-together ... with just me and him.

HELGA:Uh-huh.

PHOEBE:Ok change of subject, tell me more about this 'Smitthy' guy.

HELGA:All I know is that he acts in the same theatre with Olga which he's been doin' since highschool, he has an interest in poems as I noticed from the first time I 'bumped' into him, till him asking me to accompany him to the book fair tomorrow.

PHOEBE:Well I'm sure you'll get to know him better when you go out together tomorrow.

HELGA:I guess ... Hey Pheebs?.

PHOEBE:Yes Helga?.

HELGA:Did you mean what you said? you know ... when we were on elk island?.

PHOEBE:(JOKINGLY)About trees giving off carbon dioxide at night? I'm positive about it.

HELGA:(LAUGHS) No silly ... about Arnold.

PHOEBE:Well,I guess. But then I could be wrong, who knows?. Only time will tell. Are you by any chance ...?

HELGA:I dunno, maybe seeing him again made me want to love him again ... I dunno.

PHOEBE:Maybe it's the fuzzy feeling you used to get whenever you saw him that you miss.

HELGA:(Sighs) I guess you're right.  
_

(MEANWHILE SMITTHY WAS IN THE PARK WITH WOLFGANG,MAURICE AND MICKEY)

WOLFGANG:So how'd it go?.

SMITTHY:Perfect, I stole Olga's car keys, offered to drop her home plus an unexpected bonus came when she invited me in for dinner and I totally got on her family's good side, the big guy was a little hard to crack but what matters is the little sister seems to be comfortable with me. She even agreed to go out with me to the Book Fair tomorrow.

WOLFGANG:Why Smitthy that's perfect! Helga'll go out with you, we'll find a way to make football head see the both of you together on your date he'll be crushed.

MAURICE:What if he doesn't get crushed Wolfgang?.

WOLFGANG:Then I'll find another way to ruin him. Mickey, tomorrow, you and Maurice find football-head and talk about Smitthy and Helga goin' out together while you pretend like he's not around, that'll make him come to the book fair to see for himself if it was true. (LAUGHS DEVIOUSLY) I can't wait to see the look on his face tomorrow.

(THE NEXT DAY. GERALD KNOCKS ON PHOEBE'S DOOR AND IS GREETED BY A VERY PRETTY GIRL IN A LIGHT GREEN DAY DRESS AND WITHOUT HER GLASSES)

GERALD STANDS THERE DUMBFOUNDED.

PHOEBE:Good morning to go?.

GERALD: ... uh yeah! yeah! sure. I got these flowers for you.

PHOEBE:Thank you Gerald (SMELLS THEM) They smell lovely.

GERALD:(PUTS OUT HIS ARM) Ready to go?

PHOEBE:(SLIPS HER ARM INTO HIS) Let's.

(MAURICE AND MICKEY SEE ARNOLD AT A DISTANCE)

MICKEY:Hey Maurice there he is.

(THEY BOTH RUN OVER TO HIM AND WALK RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM)

MAURICE:So Mickey, you see that girl Smitthy 's hangin' out with at the book fair?.

(MEANWHILE PHOEBE SPOTS ARNOLD)

PHOEBE:Hey Gerald look, isn't that Arnold?.

GERALD:Yeah it is.

PHOEBE:(CALLS TO HIM)Arnold!.

(ARNOLD TURNS TO SEE PHOEBE AND GERALD WALKING UP TO HIM)

ARNOLD:Oh hey you two.

PHOEBE:Where are you going?.

ARNOLD:I was just about to head to Gerald's place but I see you two already have plans.

GERALD:Sorry I didn't leave a message man, it came on a short notice.

PHOEBE:Say, why don't you join us?.

ARNOLD:No I wouldn't want to be intruding.

PHOEBE:Nonsense, you wouldn't be intruding. This would be a great time to catch up on each other's lives. Right Gerald?.

GERALD:Uh ... yeah, sure.

ARNOLD:You sure?.

PHOEBE:Sure we're sure. Now come on.

MAURICE:Hey Mickey, what do we do now?.

MICKEY:We gotta tell Wolfgang about this.

SMITTHY: (LAUGHS AS HE PICKS UP A BOOK) Check this out Helga, it's a poem book about technology.

HELGA:Crimeny, what deluded person writes a poem about technology? I mean what could they possibly write 'about' technology?.

SMITTHY: I know! and how many pages is this book-40?.

BOOKSTALL GUY:Ah-ahem!.

(THE GUY AT THE BOOKSTALL GLARES AT THEM.  
SMITTHY SMILES NERVOUSLY AT HIM AND CAREFULLY PUTS DOWN THE BOOK BEFORE HELGA PULLS HIS HAND AND RUNS AWAY.  
THEY FINALLY REACH AN EMPTY CORNER PANTING AND THEN START LAUGHING.)

HELGA:Ok ... (haha!) ... that teaches you to only comment on how stupid a book may seem behind their author's back.

SMITTHY: haha ... I totally forgot that the Authors themselves were the ones advertising their books here!, and I was so obvious!

HELGA:I know! that was so funny! ... (haha) ... wow, it's been a while since I laughed this hard.

(THEY BOTH LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SMILE.)

HELGA: (GRABS HIS ARM) Come on let's check out what other 'deluded' books we can find.

(ARNOLD,PHOEBE AND GERALD ARRIVE AT THE FAIR.)

PHOEBE:Look! a popcorn stand! I've been craving popcorn. Would you like me to get you some Gerald?.

GERALD:Na I'm cool.

(AFTER PHOEBE LEAVES.)

GERALD:Arnold, no offense man but I'd really appreciate it if-

ARNOLD:It's ok Gerald, I'm sorry I butted in like this. I'll leave you two alone.

GERALD:Thanks man.

(THEY BOTH DO THEIR THUMB SHAKE BEFORE ARNOLD HEADS OVER TO A NEARBY CAFE.)

PHOEBE:Where's Arnold?.

GERALD:He decided to go ... check on some stuff.

PHOEBE:Oh that's too bad, I bought him some do we do with it now?. It's little too big for me.

GERALD:(WINKS AT HER)We can share that.

(ARNOLD ENTERS THE CAFE AND SITS IN ONE OF THE TABLES.)

WAITRESS:Would you like to order anything sir?.

ARNOLD:Uh ya(LOOKS AT THE MENU)I'll have some ... green tea?.

WAITRESS:Anything else?.

ARNOLD:No thanks, that'll be it.

(THE WAITRESS WALKS AWAY TO REVEAL A LADY SITTING ACROSS OF HIM, SHE LOOKED VERY FAMILIAR TO HIM AND SHE ALSO SEEMED TO RECOGNIZE HIM TOO.  
THE LADY GIVES HIM A WARM SMILE AND ARNOLD IMMEDIATELY REMEMBERS HER RELAXED EYES AND SHORT BROWN HAIR, SHE WAS THE PSYCOLOGIST WHO CAME TO THEIR SCHOOL ONCE 10 YEARS AGO. SHE HASN'T CHANGED VERY MUCH.  
ARNOLD DECIDES TO GO UP TO HER AND SAY HELLO.)

DR. BLISS:Why Hello Arnold.

ARNOLD:You still remember me?.

DR. BLISS:How could I not?.

ARNOLD: It's the shape of my head that gave me away isn't it?.

DR. BLISS:That (INKS AT HIM) And something else.

(ARNOLD WASN'T GOING TO ASK DOUBTING SHE'D GIVE HIM ANY ANSWERS.)

DR. BLISS:So Arnold, how's life?.

ARNOLD:O.k ... I guess

(WOLFGANG ENTERS THE CAFE AND SEES ARNOLD, HE IMMEDIATELY WEARS HIS HOODIE OVER HIS HEAD AND SITS AT THE CHAIR BEHIND ARNOLD)

DR. BLISS:You in college now?.

ARNOLD:Yes.

DR. BLISS:How is it?.

ARNOLD:O.k.

(A BRIEF MOMENT OF SILENCE FOLLOWS)

DR. BLISS:Arnold ... I may not be in my office right now, and I am taking a short vacation from my work ... but you can still talk to me about whatever's bothering you.

ARNOLD:... Nothing's bothering me ... what makes you think I was bothered by something?.

DR. BLISS:Come on Arnold, I 'am' a psycologist.

(ARNOLD HESITATES FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES BUT THEN GIVES IN, HE TELLS HER EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS BREAK UP WITH WHITNEY)

WOLFGANG:Break up huh? This is awesome.(TAKES OUT HIS CELLPHONE AND STARTS RECORDING THE CONVERSATION).

ARNOLD:And Gerald thinks I view Helga as the rebound girl.

DR. BLISS:What do you think?.

ARNOLD:I think that's t's not true, I really love her ... and I've found out a few things about Helga that I haven't known about before, and that made me fall even deeper for her.

DR. BLISS:O.k, now tell me Arnold. Ever since you came here has your ex ever crossed your mind?.

ARNOLD:Now that you put it, she hasn't, not even one bit!. I gotta tell Gerald. (RUNS OUT OF THE CAFE) Thanks Dr. Bliss!.

WOLFGANG:(FOLLOWS HIM OUTSIDE)Humph! I couldn't get much out of this conversation.

(MICKEY RUNS TO HIM)

MICKEY:Hey Wolfgang, something unexpected's come up!.

WOLFGANG:Forget it Mick, take my cellphone and go follow football head kid till he reaches his friend, pretend you're talking on the cell while you record their convo ... now go!.

ARNOLD:Hey Gerald!.

PHOEBE:There you are Arnold, I got you some popcorn but thinking you're never coming back Gerald and I decided to share it.

ARNOLD:That's alright Phoebe. Hey can I have Gerald for a minute?.

GERALD:Wassup buddy?

ARNOLD:(TAKES GERALD ON THE SIDE) I met Dr. Bliss at the cafe I was in.

GERALD:The Shrink?

ARNOLD:Yeah, and she got me to tell her the whole story right from my break up till your words about Helga being the rebound girl.

GERALD:And?.

ARNOLD:Well, I was right Helga isn't the rebound girl. When we were together we were so young and so new to the world of reationships we weren't sure what to do. But now, now that we're all grown up I think it might work!.

GERALD:Whatever you say man.

ARNOLD:Trust me, it'll work and I'll prove it!.

(AS SOON AS GERALD AND ARNOLD ARE DONE WITH THEIR CONVERSATION, MICKEYS RUSHES BACK TO WOLFGANG)

WOLFGANG:So?.

MICKEY:It's all in here boss.

WOLFGANG:Excellent!.


	9. Chapter 9:Strangers

CHAP#9:STRANGERS -

HELGA:(LOOKS AT HER WATCH)Oh wow! 5:23 already?.

SMITTHY:Time really went by so fast.

HELGA:Funny thing for it to do especially for a day at a book fair.I'm pretty hungry, I'll go get us a couple of hotdogs.

(SMITTHY NOTICES A BOOKSTALL HE HASN'T CHECKED OUT YET.)

BOOKSTALL GIRL:Can I interest you in anything?.

SMITTHY:What's this book about? 'The ring poem book'.

BOOKSTALL GIRL:It's a collection of poems I wrote about different topics but are still connected to each other.

SMITTHY:Topics like what?.

BOOKSTALL GIRL:You know like how sometimes a friendship progress to love ... that stuff.

SMITTHY:Hmmm ... I think I'll buy it.

BOOKSTALL GIRL:Cool. And since you're my first customer I'm giving you this chain necklace with a ring, it's free for the first ten customers.

SMITTHY:Helga's gonna love this.

HELGA:Love what?.

SMITTHY:Oh hi Helga! ... uh I just bought this book of poems, it sortof has all these poems connected to each other, and then I got this chain and ring necklace as a free gift and ...

HELGA:ring? Omigosh!.

SMITTHY:What's wrong?.

HELGA:A couple of days back at Rhonda's party I promised Brainy I'd help him celebrate his third anniversary with Ronnie.

SMITTHY:Brainy?.

HELGA:and he wanted to give her a ring to celebrate and ... oh I can't believe I completely forgot about the whole thing!.

(HELGA GOES OVER TO A NEARBY BENCH AND SLUMPS, SMITTHY FOLLOWS HER)

SMITTHY:Ok I don't really know what's going on, but you said third anniversary and celebration ... I think I can help you with that.

HELGA:How?.

(THEY GO OVER TO THE THEATER WHERE SMITTHY AND OLGA ACT IN)

SMITTHY:Since the play will start next week they'll start decorating it and the props the day after tomorrow which means we only got the theatre to be vacant tomorrow.

HELGA:Wow it's pretty big, no wonder Olga seems so excited to act here. Wait a minute, what's your plan?.

SMITTHY:Well I got this idea from a play where the guy wants to finally reveal his feelings to his girl best friend so he brings her to the theatre where he works in, she steps on the stage and is showered with glitter dust and the whole romantic bonanza ... you get the picture?.

HELGA:So you'd ... ?

SMITTHY:Do this for your Brainy friend yes, and save your friendship and your butt.

HELGA:(Laughs) but why?.

SMITTHY:Why?.

HELGA:Why are you doig this? for me, a girl you barely know and for Brainy, a complete stranger?.

SMITTHY:Well I've known Olga for the last four years of my life so basically a family of Olga's is ... friends with me. You get what I you're a pretty cool person, I've never met many girls who share a passion for poetry as much as you.

HELGA:Oh Smitthy.

SMITTHY:O.k., so got any ideas for the big 'showdown'?.

HELGA:Let's see ... how about I do the same scene as that play you told me about and I'll round up the whole gang. I'll pay for the glitter dust and extra decorations.

SMITTHY:Great idea, but you can skip the glitter dust and decorations ... the theatre is well budgeted that they got a lil extra props that they leave lying around for years ... plus they don't use much glitter dust in recent plays so that's covered. You just round up your friends and call me up later tonight so we can agree on what to do and when.

HELGA:Cool.

SMITTHY(LOOKS AT HIS WATCH):Well I think you should be heading home now, before your dad notices how long you've been gone.

(HELGA ALMOST COMMENTS THAT BOB HAS NEVER REALLY NOTICED HER ABSENCE, EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE TIME DURING THANKSGIVING 10 YEARS AGO. SHE DECIDES NOT TO, SEEING THAT SHE BARELY KNOWS THIS GUY AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT HER PARENTS BARELY TAKE NOTICE OF HER. LIFE HAS TAUGHT HER TO BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL AROUND EVERYONE.)

THEY FINALLY REACH HELGA'S HOME.

HELGA:Thanks for today Smitthy I'll call up the gang immediately and get back to you tonight.

SMITTHY:No Problem.

HELGA:Bye.

SMITTHY:Bye.

(SMITTHY WALKS AWAY AND THEN WHEN HE'S SURE THAT THE COAST IS CLEAR HE RETREATS TO A CORNER FACING HELGA'S ROOM.)

SMITTHY:Oh sweet Angel with locks of bright gold and turquoise eyes, how I've prayed every night for your arrival into my seemingly routine life, how pure and genuine your heart is, how quick was cupid to shoot me that you must be my long awaited Juliet (sighs) oh if you could only return these feelings that I harbour so heavily in my heart for you.

WOLFGANG:Practising for your play out of nowhere?.

MAURICE:(laughs) talk about dedication.

SMITTHY:(clears his throat and fixes his poise) Not that it's any of your buisness.

WOLFGANG:Whatever, we're just here to tell you that we don't need your services anymore. We finally got what we needed.

SMITTHY:O.k that's great, pleasure doin' buisness with ya. (STARTS TO WALK AWAY.)

WOLFGANG:Hold on a sec. (TAKES OUT SOME MONEY FROM HIS WALLET)$100, just like we agreed.

SMITTHY:(LOOKS AT THE MONEY AND THEN BACK AT WOLFGANG)I need to ask you, does the plot you're making against Helga's ex by any way involve Helga?.

WOLFGANG:Don't worry lover boy, I'm just getting back at the football head. Take the money.

SMITTHY:How about you pay me back with something other than money.

WOLFGANG LOOKS AT SMITTHY, GIVES HIM A SMILE AND PLACES A HAND ON HIS SHOULDER

WOLFGANG:Hey Micks.

MICKEY:Yeah?.

WOLFGANG:Be Smitthy's eyes and ears for that girl will ya? Just don't stalk her too much.

SMITTHY:Thanks man.

ARNOLD WAS WALKING BACK AND FORTH IN HIS ROOM.

ARNOLD:Helga there's something I've been meaning to tell you ... I met Dr. Bliss the other day and ... turns out you're not the rebound girl after all ... no no she's gonna maime me ... let's see, Helga I ...

HIS PHONE RINGS.

ARNOLD:Hello?.

HELGA:Hey Arnold.

ARNOLD:Helga! uh hi!.What's up?.

(HELGA EXPLAINS THE WHOLE PLAN)

HELGA:So, you in?.

ARNOLD:Sure. I'll call up the rest of the gang.

HELGA:Great, tell them we'll meet up outside the theatre at 5.15 sharp. And make sure Ms. Wellington-Lloyd shows up on time too.

ARNOLD: (LAUGHS)Don't worry. I'll make sure she'll be the first one to arrive.

HELGA:Cool. And also make sure Ronnie doesn't find out about this till tomorrow.

ARNOLD:O.k. Bye.

HELGA:Over.

(ARNOLD CLOSES THE PHONE AND LOOKS AT IT)

ARNOLD:Tomorrow, I'll make you mine again.


	10. Chapter 10:Glitter

CHAPTER 10:GLITTER -

EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED RIGHT ON TIME.

BRAINY:Thanks alot for this (BREATHES) Helga.

HELGA:Oh its nothing, I'm sorry I forgot about it that day.

SMITTHY:come on everyone, we can go inside now.

EVERYONE GOES INSIDE.  
10 MINUTES LATER VERONICA ENTERS THE THEATRE AND FOLLOWS THE INSTRUCTIONS WRITTEN ON THE PAPER HELGA EMAILED TO HER, SHE WALKS THE PATHWAY LINED FLOWERS MADE FROM CLOTH. SHE FINALLY REACHES THE STAGE WHICH WAS LIT BY A SINGLE SPOTLIGHT. AS SOON AS SHE STEPS INTO THE SPOTLIGHT ANOTHER SPOTLIGHT SHINES ON THE PATHWAYVREVEALING BRAINY WALKING TOWARDS HER HOLDING A SMALL BOX, AND GETTING ON ONE KNEE.

BRAINY:This is for (BREATHES) faithfully loving me (BREATHES) for the last (BREATHES)

SMITTHY: (WHISPERING TO HELGA) Does he always have to breathe after saying a couple of words?.

HELGA GIVES HIM A NUDGE.

VERONICA:Oh Brainy.

THE GLITTER DUST FALLS ON THEM AND EVERYONE CHEERS AS BOTH OF THEM FINALLY SHARE A KISS.  
ARNOLD LOOKS AT HELGA WHO WAS PAYING ATTENTION TO THE COUPLE, HE'S KEEPING THE PROMISE HE MADE TO HIMSELF THE OTHER NIGHT. TONIGHT, HE'S COMING CLEAN WITH HIS FEELINGS FOR HER.

SMITTHY: K everyone, sorry to cut this little party short but we gotta leave now before someone comes and catches us and I get my butt kicked.

EVERYONE STARTS TO LEAVE.

RHONDA:That's a pretty neat idea you had for Brainy's tri-niversary Helga.

HELGA:Actually it was Smitthy's idea.

RHONDA NOTICES SMITTHY WALKING AT A DISTANCE.

RHONDA:So, you two goin' out?.

NADINE:We saw you at the book fair yesterday.

HELGA:Rhonda Lloyd actually went to a book fair?.

RHONDA:Don't change the subject Helga, so what is it? Yes or no?.

HELGA:(UNCONCERNED) No (WALKS AWAY).

RHONDA:Ugh! She-is-so-lying!.

ARNOLD APPROACHES HELGA.

ARNOLD:Helga.

HELGA:Oh hey Arnold.

ARNOLD:(SCRATCHES THE BACK OF HIS HEAD NERVOUSLY) Uh, there's something I've-

LORENZO:Hey everyone let's celebrate this special occassion with Brainy at Slausen's. It's on me.

EVERYONE:Yeah!.

AND THEY ALL HEAD TO SLAUSEN'S.

HELGA:What did you wanna tell me Arnold?.

ARNOLD:Yeah, you see-

SMITTHY:(PULLS HELGA BY THE ARM AND STARTS RUNNING)Come on Helga let's go.

WHILE HELGA WASN'T LOOKING A COUPLE OF GUYS STEP OUT FROM A CAR, GRAB ARNOLD AND SPEED OFF.

HELGA: (PULLS HER HAND AWAY)Hold on Smitthy Arnold was gonna tell me something, Arnold? Where'd he go?.

ARNOLD:What do you want from me Wolfgang?.

WOLFGANG: Two things-one is a favour for a friend and the other is revenge.

ARNOLD:Revenge for what?.

WOLFGANG:Oh Arnold that hurts, but then again I forgot about it too ... that is till I saw your football face a few days ago. You're gonna pay for sending me to juvie a couple years back, and as for the favour, leave blondie alone.

ARNOLD:Leave her alone?.

WOLFGANG:Yeah, a good friend of mine has his eyes on that tough blonde and he wants you out of the way. Man just a few years ago she looked like a monkey and now she's got the guys hot for her.

ARNOLD:Helga? No way Wolfgang!.

WOLFGANG:You sure? (PLAYS THE RECORDING HE TOOK OF ARNOLD AND GERALD ON HIS CAR'S CD PLAYER).

*After my break up -I realized Helga -is the rebound girl-I just needed some kind of comfort-I think-I can get -her to -love me again -I think it might work.

*Whatever you say man.

*Trust me, it'll work and I'll prove it.

WOLFGANG:So what do you think? I'll probably make an awesome DJ being able mix those lines together to make them sound like a real convo.

ARNOLD:Where'd you get that?.

WOLFGANG:I got eyes and ears everywhere boy, so what's it gonna be? leave blondie and just get beat up for sending me to juvie or get a combo?.

ARNOLD:Never!.

WOLFGANG:You asked for it.

HELGA LOOKS AROUND THE PARLOUR.

HELGA:Howcome Arnold's not around here?.

SMITTHY:Maybe he had to run an errand or something.

HELGA:He was gonna tell me something a while ago. Hey Sid have you seen Arnold?.

SID:No I haven't.

GERALD:I noticed he was missing too, I'm gonna give him a call.

_  
MEANWHILE WOLFGANG HAS ALREADY REACHED THE DOCKS.

WOLFGANG:O.k football face, I'm gonna make this quick so we can all go back home for dinner.

HE PUSHES ARNOLD AGAINST A CABIN AND IS ALMOST READY TO BEAT HIM UP WHEN HIS PHONE RINGS.

WOLFGANG:So yor friends have already noticed your absence (TAKES HIS PHONE AND THROWS TO MAURICE). Stand still, this won't hurt a bit, heck it's gonna hurt a whole lot!.

WOLGANG GETS READY TO PUNCH HIM TILL ARNOLD KICKS HIM IN THE 'DING-DONG' AND STARTS RUNNING. WOLFGANG IS ROLLING ON THE GROUND IN PAIN.

WOLFGANG: (IN PAIN)

MICKEY AND MAURICE START RUNNING AFTER ARNOLD.  
HE TRIES TO SLOW THEM DOWN BY THROWING EVERYTHING IN HIS WAY AT THEM, EMPTY CARDBOARD BOXES AND MOTOR OIL CANS. PUSHING EMPTY CRATES TO BLOCK THEIR WAY AND SUDDENLY 'WHAM!' HE RUNS INTO A A BOX OF CRATES STACKED AGAINST A CABIN AND FALLS UNCONCIOUS.

35 MINUTES LATER HE REGAINS CONCIOUSNESS AND FINDS HIS HANDS AND LEGS TIED.

ARNOLD:(GROANS) oh ...

MICKEY:Hey boss he's wakin' up.

WOLFGANG:Thought you could run away huh?.

ARNOLD(SMIRKS):The pain's gone now?.

WOLFGANG GRABS AND ALMOST PUNCHES HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE WHEN HE CALMS DOWN A BIT.

WOLFGANG:But first, (THROWS ARNOLD TO THE GROUND AND PULLS DOWN HIS T-SHIRT'S COLLAR) See this scar? It's something the 'welcoming commitee' at juvie gave me on my first day there. That's what you're gonna pay for whimp!.

HE STARTS TO BEAT THE LIGHTS OUT OF ARNOLD FOR A GOOD TEN MINUTES AND THEN LATER THEY ALL THROW HIM ON THE STOOP OF THE SUNSET ARMS AND DRIVE AWAY.

MICKEY:Why'd wehave drive him all the way here Wolfgang?.

MAURICE:Yeah we should've left him back at the docks for someone else to find him.

WOLFGANG:He's helped me face another bully once ten years ago. I only made him pay for when he sent me to juvie ... dropping him home was an added bonus.

MEANWHILE, A FANCY CAR SEEMED TO BE PASSING BY ARNOLD'S HOUSE, STOPS IN ITS TRACKS AND REVERSES.  
A GUY STEPS OUT AND RUNS TO ARNOLD.

BIG GINO:Arnold, is that you? What's wrong? Arnold!.

ARNOLD JUST MUMBLES BEFORE PASSING OUT COMPLETELY.

A FEW MINUTES LATER ARNOLD REGAINS CONCIOUSNESS. HE'S LYING ON THE SOFA IN THE LIVING ROOM AND ALL THE BOARDERS ARE GATHERED AROUND HIM.

SUZIE:He's waking up!.

GRANPA:Hey Shortman can you see me?.

ERNIE:Boy he got beaten up pretty bad.

ARNOLD:(GROANS)Where am I?.

GRANPA:Home Shortman! You're friend here found in a pretty bad state on the stoop.

BIG GINO:Hey Arnold.

ARNOLD GETS UP BUT THEN A SHARP PAIN BRINGS HIM BACK TO THE SOFA.

ERNIE:I think we should take him to the hospital.

BIG GINO:I'll take him.

_  
AT THE HOSPITAL.

GRANPA:So what is it Doc? will he make it?.

DOCTOR:He'll be fine sir, he's just got a couple of broken ribs. He'll have to stay a few days in the hospital. What exactly happened to him?.

BIG GINO:I was just passin' by the neighbourhood and say him laying down beat up at the stoop. It's like he got into a fight.

GRANPA:But Arnold never gets into fights ... atleast not the physical ones. I don't know who'd do such a thing to my grandson.

DOCTOR:He looked like his arms and lets were tied and he got beaten up that way.

GRANPA:Oh who would do such a thing?.

ARNOLD(WEAKLY):Granpa?.

GRANPA:Arnold! You ok Shortman?.

ARNOLD:I'll be fine granpa.

BIG GINO:Yo Arnold what happened? You were pretty messed up when I found yous.

ARNOLD:Big Gino.

GRANPA:Yeah, your little friend found you left for dead at our stoop. What happened Shortman? Who did this to you?.

ARNOLD:I ... I got mugged.

DOCTOR:Your legs and hands were tied.

ARNOLD:Yeah I kept struggling and made it hard for them to mug me so one of them knocks me out and they tie me up and beat me.

GRANPA:Well we're glad you're alive Shortman, that's what matters now.

ARNOLD JUST SMILES AT HIM.  
SO MUCH FOR COMING CLEAN WITH HIS FEELINGS FOR HELGA, NOW HE HAS TO FIGHT FOR HER. AND SMITTHY'S GONNA PAY.  



	11. Chapter 11:Love

CHAPTER#11: LOVE ...  
-

HELGA:What? When did that happen?.

PHOEBE:Big Gino found him beat up in the sunset arms stoop. We're all going to visit him at the hospital this afternoon.

HELGA:We'll meet up at your place and head over there together.

PHOEBE:O.k.

_  
ARNOLD'S HOSPITAL ROOM WAS CROWDED WITH HIS FRIENDS, AND THE FLOWERS RHONDA BOUGHT HIM.

ARNOLD:Thanks for all of these flowers Rhonda, really. But you shouldn't have.

RHONDA:Oh Arnold don't be silly. It's the least I can do for you bein'a good friend to me all thse years.

HELGA AND PHOEBE WERE THE LAST TO ARRIVE.

HELGA:Arnold! Are you ok?.

ARNOLD:I'm fine Helga, don't worry. Listen, there's something I need to tell you.

ARNOLD EXPLAINS EVERYTHING TO HELGA, ABOUT WHO BEAT HIM UP AND WHY, AND ABOUT SMITTHY.

ARNOLD:I think he has something to do with it, Wolfgang never mentioned his name but I'm sure it's Smitthy since he's the only outsider who's been hanging out with you lately.

HELGA WAS TRYING TO LET ALL THAT ARNOLD HAD JUST TOLD HER SINK IN, WAS MEETING SMITTHY SOMETHING ALREADY PLANNED BY WOLFGANG AND NOT BY FATE? ...  
SHE GETS UP AND DECIDES TO GO BACK HOME.

PHOEBE:Helga where are you going?.

HELGA:Home.

HELGA SITS IN HER DARK ROOM STILL DWELLING ON ARNOLD'S WORDS. SHE SEES THE BOOK OF POEMS ON HER STUDY DESK AND THROWS IT AWAY IN A FT OF RAGE BEFORE BREAKING DOWN INTO TEARS ON HER PILLOW.  
JUST WHEN SHE THOUGHT SHE'D MET SOMEONE SHE WAS FINALLY COMFORTABLE WITH ... THIS HAPPENS.

SHE WAKES UP IN THE EVENING, HER PILLOW WAS SOAKED IN THE TEARS SHE'D CRIED TO SLEEP.  
HELGA GROANS AS SHE PUTS HER HAND ON HER HEAD.

HELGA:That's it no more crying myself to sleep. What's this?.

SHE NOTICES SHE'S HAD 16 MISSED CALLS ON HER CELL PHONE, 4 WERE PHOEBE'S, 8 WERE FROM ARNOLD AND THE OTHER 4 WERE FROM ... SMITTHY. RIGHT NOW, HE WAS THE LAST PERSON SHE WANTED TO TALK TO.

HER PHONE STARTS RINGING, IT'S PHOEBE.

HELGA:(IN A TIRED VOICE)Hey Pheebs.

PHOEBE:Helga! Thank God! Why didn't you answer when I called you before?.

HELGA:I ... wasn't feeling very well.

PHOEBE:I see ... do you wanna talk about it?.

HELGA:Yeah, but not right now.

PHOEBE:ok ... how about tomorrow?.

HELGA:(HELGA SMILES AT HOW CUTE PHOEBE CAN GET WHEN SHE PERSISTS) Alright Pheebs.

PHOEBE:Great! Tomorrow morning at you place.

HELGA:How about we make it at your place?.

PHOEBE:You're the boss.

THEY BOTH CHUCKLE.

PHOEBE:Ok then, I'll let you rest now. Goodbye Helga.

HELGA:Bye Pheebs.

HELGA STILL HOLDING HER PHONE PLACES IT ON HER LAP AND REFLECTS ON HOW SHE WOULDN'T HAVE STAYED SANE ALL THIS TIME IF IT WEREN'T FOR PHOEBE'S LOYALTY TO HER AND ... HER LOVE FOR ARNOLD.

HELGA:(WHISPERS HIS NAME) Arnold.

HER PHONE BEGINS TO RING, IT WAS ARNOLD! TALK ABOUT COINCIDENCE.

HELGA:A-Arnold?.

ARNOLD:Helga! (WHINCES IN PAIN) Ow!. Why didn't you answer my calls?.

HELGA(CHUCKLES):Chill footballhead or you could break another rib right on that bed!. I'm fine, I just got a little tired and fell into a deep sleep that's all.

ARNOLD:Phew! you got me worried sick about you ... a-and Phoebe too!.

HELGA:Yeah I just off the phone with her.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF SILENCE.

ARNOLD(TAKES A DEEP BREATH WHICH RESULTS IN A PAIN IN HIS CHEST):Ow! Ok then.

HELGA:Ok.

ARNOLD:Goodnight Helga.

HELGA:Goodnight Arnold.

SHE PUTS THE PHONE DOWN AND STARTS SMILING AUTOMATICALLY.

HER LOVE FOR ARNOLD ...

_  
HIS LOVE FOR HELGA ...

_  
IT COULD HAPPEN.

_  
HOPEFULLY.

THE NEXT DAY.

HELGA:And so we said Goodnight to each other and that was it.

PHOEBE:Are you sure?.

HELGA:Oh come on Pheebs.

PHOEBE:See? I told you, I told you it could happen.

HELGA:What are you talking about Pheebs, nothing's happened.

PHOEBE:Yet.

HELGA:Don't get your hopes up too much Phoebe, I wouldn't like to dissapoint you.

PHOEBE:Oh I have a feeling you won't Helga.

HELGA(ROLLS HER EYES AND SMILES):Whatever, well (GETS UP) I'll think I'll go pay football head a visit. I didn't even get him a 'get well soon' card.

PHOEBE:Ok (STARTS TO LEAD HER TO THE DOOR).

HELGA:What, aren't you coming?.

PHOEBE:(SMILES CHEEKILY)Nope.

HELGA SIGHS AND LEAVES THE ROOM.

HELGA:Thanks for havin' me Pheebs.

PHOEBE:No problem. Good luck!.


	12. Chapter 12:  it happens

CHAPTER#12: ... IT HAPPENS -

HELGA REACHES THE HOSPITAL BUT FINDS ARNOLD'S ROOM EMPTY. SHE GOES TO THE RECEPTION DESK TO ASK ABOUT HIM

_  
THE DOORBELL RINGS.

ERNIE:I'll get it Granpa. (OPENS THE DOOR)Yeah?.

HELGA:They told me Arnold was here.

ERNIE:Yeah he got discharged from the hospital this morning.

GRANPA:(FROM THE KITCHEN)Who is it Ernie?.

ERNIE:It's the kid's girl.

GRANPA:Aha ... (LAUGHS)

HELGA IGNORES THEM AND HEADS TO ARNOLD'S ROOM, SHE ALREADY KNOWS THE WAY.

_  
SOMEONE KNOCKS ON HIS DOOR.

ARNOLD:Come in.

HELGA:Hey Arnold.

ARNOLD:H-hey!.

HELGA:Sorry I came on a short notice, they told me you were here.

ARNOLD:Yeah I got out this morning.(TRIES TO GET UP)

HELGA:Lemme help you (SHE HELPS HIM SIT UP)

ARNOLD(LAUGHS NERVOUSLY):Thanks. Ok so ... this is my room ... nothing's changed much since I was seven.

HELGA:(UNDER HER BREATH)I know.

ARNOLD:What?.

HE'S NEVER SHOWED HER HIS ROOM EVEN WHILE THEY DATED, SEEING HOW ANNOYING GRANPA AND THE GUYS GOT EVERYTIME THEY SAW THEM TOGETHER.

HELGA:What?. (SHE STARTS FEELING A LITTLE AWKWARD FOR A FEW SECONDS AND REMEMBERS THE CARD AND CHOCOLATES SHE'S GOT HIM) Oh! I got these for you.

ARNOLD:Thanks. (READS THE WORDS PRINTED ON THE CARD DESIGN) 'Get well soon ... ALREADY!' (HE STARTS LAUGHING).

HELGA:Yeah well I found this one and I really liked it.

ARNOLD:It looks like they custom made it especially for you.

HELGA:(LIGHTLY PUNCHES HIS ARM) What's that supposed to mean?.

ARNOLD:Ow!.

HELGA:Omigosh! sorry! are you ok?.

ARNOLD:(GIVES HER A WINK) I was just pulling your leg.

HELGA:Ok then, so my next punch won't hurt you either.(PREPARES TO PUNCH HIM)

ARNOLD: No no no! It did hurt a bit when you first punched, honest!.

HELGA PUTS DOWN HER ARM, BOTH OF THEM LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND START LAUGHING.

_  
MEANWHILE. ERNIE, MR. HYUNH AND OSKAR WERE STANDING INFRONT OF ARNOLD'S DOOR AND EAVESDROPPING.  
GRANPA WAS DOWNSTAIRS AS HE COULDN'T CLIMB UP THE STAIRS LEADING TO ARNOLD'S ROOM.

GRANPA: (WHISPERS)So? what are they doing?

ERNIE:It sounds like they're laughing.

GRANPA:Laughing? Oh my goodness! ... I can't believe this! we should stop them!.

_  
HELGA:I'm so sorry Arnold.

ARNOLD:What for?.

HELGA:All of this, if it wasn't for me none of this would've happened to you.

ARNOLD:Don't be silly Helga, it wasn't your fault.

HELGA:Yes it was! if I hadn't met Smitthy and if I hadn't gone out with him-

ARNOLD:Gone out with him?.

HELGA:Yeah we went to the bookfair together, anyway, none of this would've happened to you!.

THEY BOTH LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES.

ARNOLD:Like I said, its not your fault. All of this was planned for in advance.

HELGA TURNS HER FACE AWAY AND HE PUTS HIS HAND OVER HERS, SHE LOOKS AT HIM AGAIN AND THEIR FACES SLOWLY GET CLOSER.

_  
GRANPA:So as you can see I can't walk up to his room anymore.

SUZIE:It's ok Granpa. I'll take these up to him.

_ THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS WHEN SUZIE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR.

SUZIE:Arnold, its me Suzie. I got you some cookies.

ARNOLD:Thanks Suzie.

SUZIE:No problem, actually granpa thought you and Helga would love to have some.

ARNOLD:(UNDER HIS BREATH) Granpa.

_  
WHEN SUZIE COMES OUT OF THE ROOM.

GRANPA:So?.

SUZIE:So?.

GRANPA:What were they doing?.

SUZIE:(ROLLS HER EYES)I'm sure it's not what you're thinking.

GRANPA:But they were laughing!.

SUZIE:Oh Granpa you're so paranoid.(WALKS AWAY.)

GRANPA:Suzie!.

ARNOLD AND HELGA STILL FEEL AWKWARD AFTER THEIR ALMOST-KISS WAS INTERRUPTED.  
HE JUST SMILES, SHRUGS IT OFF AND GENTLY PULLS HER HEAD CLOSE TO HIS AND THEY BOTH KISS.  



	13. Chapter 13:Trust but who?   I

CHAPTER#13:TRUST ... BUT WHO? (I)  
-

HELGA WAIT AT HE BUS STATION THAT EVENING STILL FUZZY FROM THE KISS SHE'S SHARED WITH ARNOLD, WHO KNEW THAT SHE'D STILL FEEL THIS FUZZY AFTER KISSING A GUY SHE'S ALREADY KISSED BEFORE.

SMITTHY:Helga.

SOMEONE CALLS HER NAME WAKING HER UP FROM HER MUSHY THOUGHTS, SHE TURNS TO FIND SMITTHY WALKING UP TO HER.

HELGA(TURNS HER HEAD AWAY):Don't talk to me.

SMITTHY:What's wrong? you've been ignoring my calls and now this.

HELGA:I think you already know.

SMITTHY:(HOLDS HER ARM) No I don't, tell me.

HELGA:Let-go Smitthy.

HAROLD, STINKY, GERALD AND SID WERE WALKING ACROSS THE STREET AND THEY SEE HELGA AND SMITTHY.

STINKY:Hey Fellars isn't that Helga?.

SID:What's that guy doing to her?.

HAROLD:(PUNCHES HIS HAND INTO HIS OTHER FIST)I doubt it's anything like what we're about to do to him.

_  
HELGA:I said let go!.

GERALD:Anything wrong brother?.

SMITTHY:(TURNS TO THEM) None of your buisness, brother (TURNS BACK TO HELGA).

HAROLD:(PULLS SMITTHY'S SHOULDER) I think it is.

GERALD:Your messing with our friend bubba.

SMITTHY SCOWLS AT THEM BEFORE FINALLY RETREATING,

SMITTHY:(TURNS TO HELGA) I'm gonna find out. (WALKS AWAY).

SID:who's he?.

HELGA:A friend of Wolfgang.

GERALD:You mean he's the guy behind-?

HELGA NODS HER HEAD.

HAROLD:Well let's go pound him then!.

HELGA:(HOLDS HAROLD'S ARM)No! He isn't directly involved in this.

STINKY:Looks like Miss Helga's defending him.

HELGA SCOWLS AT HIM

GERALD:Are you?.

HELGA:No way! He just liked me and told Wolfgang to tell Arnold to leave me alone, and Wolfgang only beat him up cuz he sent him to juvie 2 years ago.

SID:Boy howdy I'm confused.

THE BUS COMES AND HELGA GETS IN.

HELGA:Just don't tell Arnold about this, he's suffered enough.

THE BUS LEAVES.

STINKY:Boy she still cares about him.

SID:So what now? Do we tell Arnold about what happened just now?.

GERALD:No she 's right. Arnold's suffered enough. We'll deal with that guy and Wolfgang.

_  
THE NEXT DAY THE FOUR OF THEM PLUS EUGENE ARE HANGING OUT WHEN THEY SPOT MICKEY.

SID:Hey that guy's one of wolfgang's friends.

GERALD:Let's get him.

GERALD AND SID BLOCK MICKEY'S WAY, HE TURNS AROUND TO FIND STINKY AND HAROLD DOING THE SAME. HE TRIES TO LEAVE BUT FACES EUGENE.

EUGENE:Hi.

MICKEY PUSHES HIM AWAY AND TRIES TO RUN OFF BUT STINKY GRABS HIM.

STINKY:Looky here fellars, he was a midget back then and still a midget now.

THEY ALL TAKE HIM TO AN ALLEY AND HAROLD PUSHES HIM AGAINST THE WALL.

GERALD:Just give us some answers and we'll let you go.

HAROLD: Or else!(PUTS A FIST TO MICKEY'S FACE).

MICKEY:Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!.

GERALD:Where can we find Smitthy?.

SID:And what does he want from Helga?.

EUGENE:I really like the worn out look of your shoes, did you buy them like that?.

SID,STINKY,GERALD AND HAROLD: Eugene!.

EUGENE:What? I really liked them.

GERALD:Ok buddy, speak up.

MICKEY:Smitthy works at the city theatre and Wolfgang payed him to try and get closer to Helga so he could crush Arnold but it turns out that he really liked her and asked Wolfgang to keep Arnold away from Helga.

EUGENE:That's pretty romantic, evil, but romantic.

EVERYONE: ...

MICKEY:Is this guy on something?.

GERALD:Never mind. Let him go Harold, I think we'll pay Smitthy a visit.

HAROLD:and you better not rat on us ... or else!.

MICKEY:N-no ratting! got it!.

THEY LET HIM GO AND HE RUNS OFF.

STINKY:He's gonna rat on us to Wolfgang alright.

GERALD:Never mind him, we got the info we need. Now let's pay Smitthy a visit.

_  
THEY REACH THE THEATRE.

A GUY WALKS INFRONT OF THEM.

GERALD:Excuse me. Does someone called 'Smitthy' work here?.

GUY:Yeah but he didn't show up today.

SID:Do you know where he lives.

MEANWHILE, SMITTHY AND WOLFGANG ARE AT THE PARK.

WOLFGANG: (HANDS HIM A CD)Just let her listen to this and she'll dump his sorry but for sure!.

SMITTHY:What if she doesn't believe he said this?.

WOLFGANG:Trust me, that girl's been overlooked by him to other girls that she's gotta believe she's the rebound girl after his break up. Girl's got too much pride.

MICKEY RUNS TO THEM.

MICKEY:Wolfgang! They attacked me! Arnold's friends, and they asked about Smitthy!.

WOLFGANG:Well well (LOOKS AT SMITTHY) I think it's time for some payback.


	14. Chapter 14:Trust, but who? II

CHAPTER#14:TRUST ... BUT WHO? (II)  
-

BIG BOB NOTICES A BIG BROWN ENVELOPE COME IN THROUGH THE MAIL SLIT OF THEIR FRONT DOOR.

BOB:What's this?. 'To Helga' ... Hey Helga!.

HELGA:(COMING DOWN THE STAIRS) What is it dad?.

BOB:You got mail.

HELGA:Mail? At this time?. SHE FINDS A CD, AND A NOTE WRITTEN ON IT:

LISTEN TO THIS.

_  
THE NEXT DAY.

ARNOLD WAS SITTING AT HIS STOOP.

GERALD:Hey man, out for some air?.

ARNOLD:Hey Gerald, actually it gets really noisy in there ... I came out here for some peace and quiet.

GERALD:Aha, so how you doin' now?.

ARNOLD:Ok, still hurts but I gotta move otherwise I'll get pneumonia ... Hey Gerald?.

GERALD:Yeah?.

ARNOLD:You heard anything about Helga?.

GERALD:H-Helga? N-no, why?.

ARNOLD:She hasn't been answering my calls, and a couple of days back she visited me at my place and we ... we were cool.

GERALD:aha.

ARNOLD:Hey Gerald could you do me a favour?.

GERALD:What is it?.

ARNOLD:Could you drive me to Helga's place?.

GERALD:What for?.

ARNOLD:I just wanna check if anything's happened to her.

GERALD:Nothin's happened to her, boy, she's fine!.

ARNOLD:How do you know?.

GERALD: ... (SIGHS) Fine. Let's go.

ARNOLD AND GERALD REACH HELGA'S HOUSE BUT STAY WATCHING IN GERALD'S CAR.

GERALD:So, what now?.

ARNOLD:We just wait and watch.

JUST THEN HE SPOTS HELGA WALKING TOWARD HER HOUSE HOLDING SOME GROCERIES.

ARNOLD:There she is!.

HE GRABS HIS WALKING STICKS AND GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND TRIES TO CATCH UP TO HER.

GERALD:Look at him go.

ARNOLD:Helga!.

HELGA TURNS TO HIM.

ARNOLD(PANTING):H-hi. You haven't ans-wered my calls ... what happened?.

HELGA:Is it true?.

ARNOLD:Is what true?.

HELGA:You went through a break up a couple of weeks before you came here.

ARNOLD: ... Helga ...

HELGA:Answer me!.

ARNOLD:(TAKES A DEEP BREATH) Yes, but you're not the rebound girl, honest!. Ever since I came here I haven't even thought of her! not even for one bit!. You were the only one on my mind.

HELGA:Shutup!. (ENTERS HER HOUSE)

ARNOLD: Helga you gotta believe me!. (SHE CLOSES THE DOOR ON HIS FACE) Helga I love you and no one else! you gotta believe me!.

HELGA LEANS AGAINTS THE DOOR.

MIRIAM:Helga? Is that you? did you get the groceries?.

HELGA:(MUMBLES FIGHTING TEARS)Yeah mom.

ARNOLD RETURNS TO GERALD'S CAR.

GERALD:I'm sorry man. Let's go home.

ARNOLD STAYS QUIET FOR A FEW SECONDS.

ARNOLD: ... No.

GERALD:What now?.

ARNOLD:I'm gonna stand here all day, right infront of her to prove that I love her.

GERALD:... (SIGHS) Whatever you say man. Just gimme a call if you want me to drop you home.

ARNOLD:Thanks Gerald.

GERALD DRIVES OFF.  
AT A DISTANCE, SOMEONE WAS WATCHING THEM ... IT WAS SMITTHY ... SMIRKING.


	15. Chapter 15:Whatever it takes

**CHAPTER#15:WHATEVER IT TAKES -**

_THE SUN'S SETTING AND HELGA LOOKS OUT HER BEDROOM WINDOW TO FIND ARNOLD SITTING ACROSS THE STREET._  
_SHE OPENS THE WINDOW,_

HELGA:Buzz-off!.

ARNOLD:No!.

BOB:(DOWN AT THE LIVING ROOM) Who are you talking to Helga?.

HELGA:(TO BOB) No-one! (TO ARNOLD) Fine! stay there!.

ARNOLD:Fine! (SLAPS HIS FOREHEAD) What am I saying?.

GERALD DRIVES BY.

GERALD:How you holdin' up there Romeo?.

ARNOLD:She told me to buzz-off.

GERALD:I'm telling you man, girl's as stubborn as a mule.

ARNOLD:I'm not giving up on her.

SID AND STINKY COME BY.

SID:Hey guys, what's up?.

GERALD:Lover-boy here's waitin' on Helga.

STINKY:What for?.

GERALD:To prove to her that he's not on the rebound.

STINKY:Willikers Arnold, you must be one determined fella. Girl's as stubborn as a mule!.

GERALD:I told him that.

ARNOLD:I don't care, I'm gonna fight to the end.

CURLY ,JOEY AND IGGY PASS BY.

CURLY:Why are you guys all gathered around here?.

STINKY:Arnold's provin' his love for Helga.

IGGY:How's it going so far?.

ARNOLD:Not much, but I've got an idea ...

_SOON THE WHOLE GANG WAS ASSEMBLED INFRONT OF HELGA'S HOUSE._

_RHONDA AND NADINE ARE THE LAST TO ARRIVE._

RHONDA:This has to be worth it Arnold, I didn't leave my warm, cozy room beg Miss Helga G. Pataki to come out of hiding.

HAROLD:Chill Rhonda, it's only 7pm.

RHONDA:Oh I'm chilling alright!. I'm chilling in this cold weather!.

ARNOLD:Ok everyone, get ready.

_HELGA WAS LYING ON HER BED LISTENING TO HER MP4, SHE WAS TRYING HARD TO IGNORE THE URGE TO LOOK OUT HER WINDOW._

EVERYONE:Helga! Come out!. Helga!.

HELGA AND BIG BOB:What the ... ?

_THEY BOTH LOOK OUT THE WINDOW._

BOB:Hey! Pipe down I'm tryin' to watch the wheel!.

ARNOLD:I just need to talk to your daughter Mr. Pataki.

BOB:Well talk to her on the phone!.

HELGA:(HEADING TO THE DOOR) I got this dad. (COMES OUT)Alright, you got my attention. Now what?.

ARNOLD:(WALKS UP TO HER) Believe that I am genuinely in love with you.

HELGA TURNS AWAY AND ARNOLD GRABS HER ARM.

ARNOLD:Come on Helga, how much more should I beg you?. If you want proof, you can go ask Dr. Bliss she's the one I went to for advice.

HELGA:(MUMBLES) She'll only cover up for you.

ARNOLD:You know she won't do that.

RHONDA:(IMPATIENTLY) Come on already. (HAROLD GIVES HER A NUDGE) Ow!.

ARNOLD:So? what's it gonna be?.

HELGA:(TURNS TO FACE HIM AND ROLLS HER EYES) Whatever.

_EVERYONE CHEERS._

RHONDA:Can we go home now?.

HAROLD:Let's celebrate!.

RHONDA:What? n-.

CURLY:Where do we go?.

EUGENE:How about the park, it's a beautiful clear night.

_EVERYONE GOES SILENT._

STINKY:You know, for once I agree with him.

PARK:To the Park then!.

_EVERYONE STARTS WALKING TO THE PARK._

RHONDA:Well count-me-out, cuz I'm not- hey!.

_NADINE AND LILA DRAG RHONDA._

NADINE:Come on Rhonda, loosen up a bit.

SID:Hey Gerald, how about you drop Stinky and I off at your car?.

GERALD:(HIS ARM AROUND PHOEBE)No can do Sid, car's full.

HELGA:(ROLLS HER EYES)Well I'm walking.

ARNOLD:No, you're coming with us.

HELGA:Where'd you learn to be bossy like that?.

ARNOLD:(GIVES HER A WINK) Only the best.

_THE GANG WAS CHILLING AT THE PARK._

RHONDA:(SHIVERING)I sh-should've s-stayed h-home.

HAROLD:(OFFERS HER HIS JACKET) Here Rhonda.

RHONDA:W-won't you feel cold?.

HAROLD:Na.

RHONDA LOOKS SWEETLY AT HIM.

RHONDA:Aw thanks Harold.

HAROLD:(TURNS AROUND AND CROSSES HIS ARMS)Yeah well, I just did that so you could hush up!. You're getting on my nerves!.

_RHONDA GIVES HIM A QUICK KISS ON THE CHEEK BEFORE JOINING THE OTHER GIRLS._  
_IGGY COMES OVER AND GIVES HAROLD A NUDGE._

_  
STINKY:Looks like our little plan for Smitthy is no use now is it Gerald?.

GERALD:Forget about it Stinky, everything's back the way it is now. Let's chill. Now I got some business of my own.

_GERALD WALKS OVER TO PHOEBE._

HELGA:Two more weeks before sem. break is over.

ARNOLD:Stop counting, it'll last longer that way.

_HE TRIES TO PUT HIS ARM OVER HELGA._

ARNOLD:Ow!.

_HELGA LAUGHS AND PUTS HER ARM OVER HIM._

ARNOLD:This could work.

_AT A DISTANCE SMITTHY AND WOLFGANG ARE WATCHING THEM._

WOLFGANG:Looks like he got your girl. Wanna get back at him?.

SMITTHY:No. (WALKS AWAY)

WOLFGANG:What a whimp.

___  
_LATER THAT NIGHT, ARNOLD DROPS OFF HELGA TO HER HOUSE._

HELGA:I had a great time football .

ARNOLD:I love it when you call me that.

_THEY GIVE EACH OTHER A SHORT KISS AND SHE WATCHES HIM DRIVE OFF WITH GERALD._  
_AS SOON AS SHE ENTERS THE HOUSE SHE IS SUDDENLY GREETED BY OLGA._

OLGA:Helga! you're home!.

HELGA:Crimeny Olga! You scared the living daylights out of me!.

OLGA:(CHUCKLES) Sorry little sister, Smitthy came by and asked me to give you this letter.

HELGA:A letter?.K thanks.

_SHE GOES UP TO HER ROOM TO READ THE LETTER._

_IT READS:_

_DEAR HELGA,_  
_I'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW TO START ... I HATE THE WAY THINGS ENDED UP BETWEEN US AND I WON'T STALK YOU OR CALL YOU ANYMORE BUT I JUST ... WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M REALLY THANKFUL THAT I MET YOU._  
_BEFORE YOU, MY DAYS WERE SPENT IN POLICE STATIONS AND JUVIES TILL SOMEONE CAME AND SUGGEST I GET INTO ACTING ... THINGS IMPROVED A BIT, BUT I WAS STILL THAT BAD BOY. GETTING INTO FIGHTS, LOVE-LESS DATING AND FOOLING AROUND._  
_THINGS CHANGED WHEN I MET YOU, THOUGH MY MAIN MISSION WAS TO USE YOU IN SOME WAY I COULDN'T HELP BUT FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU._  
_YOU MADE ME REALIZE MY REAL LOVE FOR ART AND THAT MY HEART CAN GENUINELY LOVE, I JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL I MEET THE RIGHT PERSON._  
_REST ASSURED I WON'T INTERFERE WITH YOUR LIFE, THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES._

_-SMITTHY._

_HELGA DWELLS ON THE LETTER FOR A WHILE AND THEN PICKS UP HER CELLPHONE AND SENDS HIM A TEXT MESSAGE:_

_"YOU'RE WELCOME, AND I PRAY THAT YOU DO FIND THAT SPECIAL GIRL SOMEDAY. GOOD BYE."_

**_***SO SEMESTER BREAK'S FINALLY OVER, ARNOLD AND HELGA'S RELATIONSHIP ISN'T. ARNOLD MADE PLANS TO JOIN HELGA'S COLLEGE FOR THE NEXT SEMESTER. HAROLD AND RHONDA ARE TRYING TO KEEP THEIR RELATIONSHIP GOING EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE IN DIFFERENT COLLEGES, THEY STILL MAKE TIME FOR EACH OTHER ... AND SMITTHY, YOU GUESSED IT, HE FOUND THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE._**

****** THE END ... OR IS IT?******


End file.
